Una chica peligrosa para los Akatsukis
by Akatsaki
Summary: Sakura es una amenaza para los Akatsukis; ya que tiene un Biju muy poderoso más que el mismo zorro de 9 colas. Ella se va de la aldea, se encuentra con Sasuke y se une a él y su grupo. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato la están buscando evidentemente.
1. El nuevo Jinchuriki

**Bueno lindas chicas. **

**Aquí vengo de nuevo con otro FanFic mío (que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo).**

**Espero que les guste. Las invito a pasarse por mis FanFis: "Luz contra Oscuridad" y "Vida Artística".**

**Bueno; sin más, me despido: Muchos saludos y muy buenos deseos para todas, nos vemos después.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: El nuevo Jinchuriki<strong>

**En las afueras de Konoha, se encuentran tres personas. **

**Él primero: un muchacho rubio de hermosos ojos azules, tez morena, de 17 años de edad; se encuentra con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas con marcas de bigotes de zorro en ellas. **

**A su lado un muchacho peli negro, ojos del mismo color, tez pálida, de 18 años de edad; muy preocupado por una muchacha que se encuentra entre sus brazos: de cabello largo, hasta la cintura y de color rosa, ojos de color verde jade, tez clara, de 17 años de edad, la pobre muchacha se encuentra muy débil, casi a tal punto de perder la vida si no actúan rápido, la razón de su debilidad es por un jutsu que hizo para atrapar a un Biju, y cuyo Biju sólo se puede encerrar en un corazón puro, cosa que ella hizo para que su villa no corriera peligro.**

▬ **¡Sakura-chan te pondrás bien, ¿pero por qué demonios lo hiciste?, no era tu obligación hacerlo! ****▬l****e reclamó con llanto descontrolado el rubio. **

**▬No te preocupes Naruto, estoy bien ****▬lo trató de tranquilizar ella, casi sin aliento.**

**▬Eso no es verdad. Mira lo que haces; apenas y estoy empezando a saber que siento por ti y ya te quieres alejar de mí ****▬le dijo el pelinegro ahora derramando lagrimas por ella****. **

**▬Tranquilos, estoy bien, no me va pasar nada, soy fuerte ¿o no? ****▬los tranquilizo ella con una broma, broma que funcionó. **

**Utilizó el mismo jutsu que huso aquella vez en la que se enfrento a ese poderoso Akatsuki: Akazuna no Sasori. Ese jutsu médico empezó a curarla desde adentro.**

**En frente de ellos tres, aparecieron otras dos personas; dos hombres mayores. Él primero; un peli gris, alto, tez clara, un ojo café, con una máscara tapando su ojo izquierdo y de nariz para abajo, mejor conocido como portador del Sharingan y Ninja copia: Hatake Kakashi. **

**Él segundo; de cabello café, ojos del mismo color, un poco más bajo que el anterior y portador del famoso jutsu madera; que perteneció al primer maestro Hokage.**

▬ **¿Que le sucedió a Sakura? ****▬preguntó un poco**** preocupado el peli gris. **

**▬Encerró al Biju en su corazón, uso la técnica que le enseño Tsunade-sama ****▬le contestó con enojo Sai, por la anterior acción de la chica.**

▬ **¡Si; esa vieja, le dejo toda la responsabilidad, responsabilidad que ella debía cargar! ****▬se quejo el rubio con mucho enojo y algo de rencor. **

▬**No digas eso Naruto, yo sabía lo que pasaría, ella me lo advirtió, pero no le hice ni el más mínimo caso. Además; voy a estar bien, no te preocupes por mi Naruto ****▬le pidió ella con dulzura; una linda característica de ella.**

**▬Bueno, de todas formas: debemos llevarte al hospital ****▬aportó Yamato a su vez.**

**Sai cargo a Sakura entre sus brazos con cuidado, los cuatro ninjas empezaron a saltar por los árboles con rumbo fijo al hospital de la villa oculta de la hoja: Konoha.****  
><strong>

**Llegaron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron, debido a que Sakura anqué no lo pareciera: estaba casi sin vida, moribunda. **

**Tsunade: la quinta maestro Hokage y nieta del primer maestro Hokage, hizo acto de presencia en la sala de cirugía,: ya que eso es precisamente lo que necesita Sakura, una cirugía para calmar al Biju.**

**Ese Biju: es una princesa con rasgos de gato, ella cambia su aspecto, y más cosas; que Sakura irá descubriendo conforme pasa el tiempo. **

**Después de tres horas de espera, Tsunade logró salvar a su alumna de la muerte. **

**E****n una habitación del enorme hospital; se encuentra la peli rosa que apenas va despertando de aquella cirugía que tardo tanto y que le salvo la vida. Tsunade entra a la habitación de su alumna.**

**▬ ¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? ****▬le preguntó su maestra con preocupación en la voz, pues en la cirugía no la vio muy bien.**

**▬Mejor, gracias. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que soy ahora Tsunade-sama? Dígamelo por favor ****▬le preguntó con suplica a su maestra con un poco de miedo y preocupación en la voz.**

**▬Se puede decir que… ****▬hizo una pausa, lo que está a punto de decirle a su alumna es una verdad dolorosa▬. ****Como Naruto, pero tú Biju es especial; mucho más fuerte que el mismo Kyubi▬. Se puede decir que ahora eres como un tipo de princesa, una princesa con mucho poder; debo de agregar. Pero sin embargo… ****▬hizo otra pausa para ver la cara de su alumna; que se encuentra sorprendida por la información recién dada. Agregó▬.**** Ese Biju se supone que había desaparecido, pero dijo que algún día volvería por un corazón puro, y al parecer lo cumplió ▬****le dijo triste****. Pero bueno, te entrego esto ****▬le dijo y ****entrego una katana; con una funda de color rosa y flores negras, la empuñadura de color rosa y con una luna de color negro como decoración. **

**▬ ¿****Una katana? Pero, yo no sé usarla, aun no soy Anbu ****▬le preguntó y respondió en forma de reclamo. **

**▬Tú no, pero la princesa si ****▬le respondió obvia.**

**▬Mmm, bien****▬le contestó con sarcasmo.**

**▬Hay más ▬****le dijo. Le acerco un traje; un pantalón negro; ajustado a las piernas con el final de color rosa, una blusa rosa de manga larga, las mangas ajustadas antes de llegar a las muñecas, junto con unos guantes el derecho rosa y el izquierdo negro, con unos botines negros y una chamarra rosa con negro con mangas anchas.**

▬ **¡Valla! Está muy bonita la ropa ****dijo sinceramente y sorprendida la joven peli rosa.**

**▬ ¿****Qué importa si esta bonita o no? Son los gustos de esa princesa, ni modo ****▬dijo más para sí que para su alumna.**

**▬Si, claro, ni modo ****▬dijo casi inaudible, y se adentro a sus pensamientos.**

**Tsunade hizo una mueca de tristeza y reflexión, las cosas van muy mal hasta ahora, y seguro que irán peor.**

**Un sonido proveniente de ****la puerta saca a ambas mujeres de sus pensamientos, voltean hacía ella, se abre y deja a la vista a un trió de chicas de 16 años: una peli azul, una peli castaña y una rubia. **

**▬¡Hola frente de marquesina! ****▬la saludo escandalosamente la rubia amiga y rival de la peli rosa.**

▬**Hola Ino cerdita ****▬le devolvió ella el saludo con burla.**

**▬Ho-hola Sakura-chan ¿Te sientes bien? ****▬la saludo y preguntó la peli azul de nombre Hinata.**

**▬Si, supimos lo que te paso ****▬aportó la chica de chunguitos▬.**** ¡Oh, qué bonita ropa! ¿De quién es? ****▬quiso saber ella, puesto que le gusto mucho esa extraña pero bonita ropa.**

▬ **¡Mía! ****▬gritó Sakura feliz y con suficiencia.**

▬ **¡¿Qué? ¡No es justo! ****▬preguntón y reclamaron la rubia y la castaña.**

**La peli rosa no hizo más que reír, sin duda se la pasa muy bien con sus tres buenas amigas. **

**Después de un buen rato de entre pláticas, risas y reclamos se van todas, dejando a Sakura sola en su habitación, no basto ni media hora para que la bella joven se quedara profundamente dormida.**

**En la oficina de la quinta Hokage Tsunade Senju; se encuentran todos los Jounnin y los ansíanos consejeros de la villa. **

**▬ ¿****Sabes lo complicado qué es esto?, ella no puede estar aquí, sería un peligro a****ú****n más grande que el zorro de nueve colas, ya que esa princesa nos tiene odio, por no entregarle a la chica que quería en el pasado ****▬le preguntó, recordó, y reclamo la anciana consejera:**** Koharu Utatane.**

**▬Nos referimos a ti**** Tsunade-hime ****▬le dijo y recordó el consejero: Homura Mitokado.**

**▬Si ¿y qué quieren que haga? Ella es muy especial e importante para mí y no solo para mí y eso lo saben ustedes perfectamente ****▬dijo la quinta Hokage con dolor.**

**▬Así es, además, Sakura es fuerte, estoy seguro que puede manejarlo, además es alumna de Tsunade-sama ****▬aportó el famoso ninja copia.**

**▬Si, pero de todos modos ella ya es un nuevo jinchuriki ****▬reclamó la anciana ****Koharu.**

**▬Y uno muy peligroso ****▬aportó a su vez Homura.**

▬**Y hay que recordar que en cuanto Akatsuki se dé cuenta de que la joven Haruno es un jinchuriki, vendrán por ella sin dudarlo ▬terminó con sus reclamos la anciana Koharu.**

**▬Bueno, lo dejamos así y si pasa algo yo me encargo. ¡Retírense! ****▬les ordenó a todos Tsunade con enojo controlado.**

**Todos se retiraron, y sólo quedaron dentro de la oficina Kakashi y Tsunade. **

**▬ ¿Está segura de lo que hace? ****▬le preguntó el ninja copia con serenidad; característica de él.**

**▬Si ****▬le contesto sin inmutarse la quinta Hokage.**

**▬Bueno, entonces supongo que no debo preocuparme ****▬dijo para él.**

**▬Pero vigílala, no quiero que sepa la amenaza que es para la villa y mucho menos que se entere que Akatsuki va empezar a buscarla ****▬le ordenó la Hokage con pesar.**

**▬Bien, pero recuerde; si le enseña y si ella se lo propone, puede vencer a toda la organización Akatsuki ****▬le recordó él ninja copia con seriedad, dejando de lado su habitual serenidad.**

**▬Lo tendré en cuenta ****▬le dijo por último ella, pensativa.**

**El hombre asintió y desapareció en un puff sonoro y monótono.**


	2. El escape y el encuentro con Hebi

_**Hola de nuevo chicas. Aquí estoy de nuevo.**_

_**Les agradezco a todas aquellas que comentaron en esté Fic.**_

_**Les dedico esta conty a ustedes, ojala que les guste el capy.**_

_**Perdón por la falta de guiones; pero por más que lo intente no se quedaron en su lugar.  
><strong>_

_**Muchos saludos y muy buenos deseos, se cuidan mucho.**_

_**Nos vemos, bye.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: El escape y el encuentro con Hebi<strong>

En el hospital, nuestra chica pelirosa se encuentra despertando de su profundo sueño; todo por un ruido que se oye en los pasillos del hospital, y lo que logra escuchar, gracias a su desarrollado oído: le rompe el corazón sin duda alguna…

▬ **¿Ya supiste lo qué le paso a la alumna de Tsunade-sama? ▬**preguntó en tonó de chisme una mujer vestida de blanco a su compañera vestida de igual forma que ella.

**▬ ¡****Sí! Se convirtió en un monstro, pobre chica ▬**contestó impresionada y compartiendo un poco el dolor ajeno.

▬**Si, dicen que ya se le puede llamar nuevo jinchuriki ▬**dijo una tercera que se unió a la plática de ambas mujeres.

**Si yo fuera la Hokage, la desterraría; ya que es una amenaza para la villa y para todas las personas de aquí **comentó ahora la primera mujer con recelo.

**Si, imagina si pierde el control **comentó la tercera con miedo.

▬ **¡Ay no! Mejor hay que dejarlo así, el solo pensarlo me da miedo, pero sería mejor que se valla de aquí cuento antes **comentó de nuevo la primera, ahora con miedo palpable en el ambiente.

▬**Pues yo creo que es una tristeza; Haruno-san hubiera llegado muy, muy lejos, creo que ella hubiera podido convertirse en la sexta Hokage-sama sin problema alguno **dijo la segunda con verdadera tristeza.

▬**Umm; tal vez, pero ahora ya no es así **por último la primera aportó su comentario con altanerí la habitación número 15, del segundo piso; al haber terminado de escuchar eso, se le rompe el corazón dolorosamente, la hermosa y joven mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verde jade se encuentra ahora llorando a mares, se dice a sí misma, para intentar convencerse y no sufrir:

**¿Por qué? **pregunta al viento, más se responde a si misma**. ****Si lo que hice estuvo bien, ¿o no?, bueno si ellas creen que soy una amenaza, ¡me voy de aquí, si esta misma noche me voy! **anuncio al aire con tristeza y enojo mezclados.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron lentamente; gracias a las visitas de sus amigas: Ino, Hinata y Ten-ten. Su agradable equipo: Naruto, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato. Y amigos más apegados que los demás: Lee, Kiba y Akamaru.

Por fin llego la ansiada noche por ella, terminó de escribir la carta que dejaría como explicación a sus amigos, equipo y Hokage.

Se levantó lentamente de la incómoda cama del hospital; puesto que aún no está totalmente recuperada. Se acerco al mueble en que dejo Tsunade la ropa y la katana.

Tomo la ropa entre sus manos y se la puso, la katana se la amarro en su cadera; de lado izquierdo. Doblo el papel en el que escribió su carta improvisada y la coloco visiblemente en la cama ya tendida anteriormente por ella, salió por la ventana con cuidado para no lastimarse más y con gran agilidad...

_**"Tsunade-sama: sólo le quiero pedir perdón por lo que hice, si exactamente eso; irme de la villa sin más, si lo hago es porque soy considerada una amenaza, por favor dígale a Naruto que no se preocupe por mí y que no me siga, ya que yo escogí mi propio camino, y que lo quiero mucho. **_

_**A Sai: que lo amo aunque tenga poco de conocerlo, él sabe perfectamente lo que siento por él y se perfectamente también lo que él siente por mí. Espero que sea muy feliz con alguien más, jamás lo olvidaré, pero que por favor no me siga o busque. **_

_**A Kakashi-sensei: fue un honor ser la alumna del tan famoso ninja copia, le agradezco mucho el que confiara en mí en los problemas y me pidiera consejos, y claro le agradezco mucho que me protegiera de los grandes peligros y problemas que afrontábamos día con día.**_

_**Al capitán Yamato: por protegerme también y enseñarme cosas importantes del mundo ninja.**_

_**Claro que también les agradezco muchísimo a mis lindas amigas: Ino, Hinata y Ten-ten; por su amistad, por estar siempre ahí cuando las necesite y por su incondicional apoyo.**_

_**A Rock-lee y Kiba: que me protegieron y ayudaron siempre, son mis más grandes amigos.**_

_**Por último, pero la más importante: es usted Tsunade-sama; que me enseño todo lo que se estos últimos cinco años, mi gran maestra y segunda madre, fue un honor ser su alumna y una vez mas lo siento." **__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>Llego a su casa y empaco su ropa casual, además de ropa adicional; incluyendo el pijama. Equipo ninja y médico, fotos en una pequeña mochila, y se puso un collar que Naruto y Sai le regalaron: una placa con el símbolo de konoha, junto con sus nombres escritos, incluyéndola a ella.

Salió de su casa con rapidez y agilidad; pero con sumo cuidado.

Se dirigió a la salida de Konoha, para ese entonces le llegaron las 12:35 de la noche-madrugada. Se detuvo en una banca; la misma en la que le dejo abandonada y desmayada Sasuke, se dijo así misma, más le hubiera gustado que él recibiera el mensaje:

▬**Ahora soy yo quien te odia Sasuke-kun, ya no voy a llorar por ti, en vez de correr a tus brazos me voy a alejar, en vez de besarte te voy a golpear, en vez de amarte te voy a odiar, y si nos encontramos te voy a matar, por todo el daño que me has hecho **hizo una promesa con odio y rencor, con el viento como testigo, al igual que la banca que presenció su desgracia con el menor de los Uchiha's.

Dicho esto se marcho y se adentro en el bosque, hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea destruida del país del fuego. Pudo visualizar a tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer, delante de ellos otros dos hombres; vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas, pudo distinguir a un chico rubio entre ellos, se escondió detrás de unos escombros y se dijo a si misma pensativa:

**▬ ¿****Será Deidara; el compañero de Akazuna no Sasori? Hmn, si, si es, estoy completamente segura de eso **dicho eso se puso atenta con el trió y los dos hombres con gabardina-capa negra y nubes rojas.**  
><strong>

▬**Karin; es una muy mala idea, mejor vámonos y avisémosle a "él" **dijo una voz varonil; proveniente de un chico de cabello azul celeste, ojos violetas, buen cuerpo y dientes afilados.

**No Suigetsu, vamos por ellos. ¿Verdad Juugo? **preguntó con confianza la chica; de cabello rojo deslavado, ojos cafés rojizo, buen cuerpo y anteojos.

**Lo siento Karin, pero estoy con Suigetsu **respondió el segundo chico; alto, de cabello naranja opaco, ojos cafés y cuerpo formado.

**Pero… **protesto la chica peliroja.

**¡Ya escuchaste! **la regaño el chico de nombre Suigetsu.

**▬Hn. ****Bueno ya estuvo bueno de tonterías, hasta aquí, comencemos de una vez Tobi **dijo la fuerte y varonil voz del rubio Akatsuki.

**▬ ¡****Sí! Pero espere sempai **dijo el Akatsuki enmascarado con voz infantil, pero varonil**▬.**** ¿No están solos verdad? ¿Díganme de quién es ese chakra inusual? **preguntó serio, pero aún con esa molesta voz infantil; según Deidara.

**▬Hn. ****No lo sé **le dijo con una sonrisa burlona y sin que Sakura lo escuchara le dijo a Tobi**. Ve **el Akatsuki enmascarado desapareció a gran velocidad, y como Sakura sigue bajo los efectos del cansancio; cuando se dio cuenta de la acción, ya lo tenía detrás de ella.

▬ **¡Mire que tenemos aquí sempai! **le gritó con voz infantil nuevamente.

▬ **¡¿Quién es? **gritó en tonó de interrogación.

En un movimiento rápido sujeto a Sakura de las muñecas fuertemente, logrando lastimarla por el fuerte agarre, quitándole más fuerzas de las que ya no tenía.

▬ **¡Una chica muy bonita! **dijo feliz y aniñado el Akatsuki recién reclutado por la organización.

**Ya veo… Sakura ¿o me equivoco? **le preguntó con tonó galante: pero sin perder la seriedad, sujetándola del mentón**.**

Sakura se soltó del agarre como pudo y se alejo dos metros de Deidara y Tobi. Es mejor estar lejos del enemigo; pero sin perderlo de vista.

▬**Si, soy yo Deidara. ¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo si **le coqueteo levemente la pelirosa**. ¡Ah y yo no estoy con esos tres! **protestó ofendida y con recelo.

**Yo también te extrañe **le contestó con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro bien parecido y lógicamente con coqueteo**. ****¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y esa ropa y katana que significan? **le preguntó con palpable curiosidad.

**Es una larga historia **le contestó con la cabeza gacha.

**Pues empieza, soy todo oídos **la ánimo el joven miembro de la organización Akatsuki.

**Mejor no; termina con lo que ibas a hacer **le dijo; mirando al trió como si quisiera ver sangre correr, cosa que impresiono a todos incluyendo a Tobi**▬. ****Yo te espero para platicar cómodamente. **

**Bueno **le contestó con una sonrisa sádica dirigida al trió. Saco un kunai y camino hacia ellos, amenazante.

**Alto ahí **ordenó una voz varonil y exquisita**▬. O ****te las veras conmigo **dijo con el típico tono serio y frio.

**¡Sasuke-kun! **nombro su nombre con devoción la peliroja.

Sakura volteó hacia él y lo miro con gran odio, la promesa está reclamando ser cumplida, aparte de que los sentimientos están empezando a sentirse en el cuerpo de la chica a flor de piel.

▬ **¡¿****Tu aquí? ¡No puede ser! **reclamó con palpable enojo**▬. ****Deidara; te dejo. Me voy a entrenar, quiero matar a una personita que odio mucho **en el instante que dijo la palabra "odio" sus ojos cambiaron a un rosa hipnotizador, llenos de odio**▬. N****os veremos otro día **paso junto al trió y comento con desdén**▬.**** Lástima que aquí no corrió sangre, ya que, será en otra ocasión **tal frase impresiono nuevamente a todos, incluyendo está vez a Sasuke. ¿Cómo una chica tan dulce y alegre paso a hacer una chica fría y con deseos de ver correr sangre?. **Adiós. **

**¿Me dejas? **le preguntó con voz decepcionada. **Te voy a extrañar. ¿Tú me vas a extrañar? **le dijo y preguntó nuevamente con voz coqueta.

Ese tonó no paso nada desapercibido por el menor de los Uchihas. Sakura se giro hacia Deidara, lo miro con ojos sensuales, ignorando por completo al Uchiha y el trió.

▬**Claro, yo también te voy a extrañar Deidara** ▬dicho esto se alejo hasta que una voz varonil la detuvo.

Sasuke, extrañado por el comportamientode hace poco, llamo su atención con voz y tonó demandante y fuerte, sin mencionar el enojo.

▬ **¿Sakura, qué haces tú aquí?**

Sakura ágilmente corrió hasta Sasuke, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara, cosa que impresiono a todos, incluyendo al Uchiha, más nadie lo demostró.

▬**Ya lo dije Sasuke **le contestó sarcásticamente**▬. ****Quiero matar a una personita que odio mucho y a… **


	3. Aclaraciones y otro escape

_**Hola otra vez a tod s.**_

_**Aquí estoy, después de tanto tiempo.**_

_**Traigo por fin la continuación de esté FanFic. Les agradezco muchísimo a tod s por leer y por sus geniales y hermosos comentarios.**_

_**No me queda más que agregar que ojalá disfruten este capítulo y que haiga valido la pena la espera.**_

_**Muy buenos deseos, muchos saludos, nos vemos, bye.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Aclaraciones y otro escape<strong>**  
><strong>

▬**Quiero matar a una personita que odio mucho y a rehacer mi vida, hmn, no sé, tal vez con… **divago un momento y después agregó**▬. ****Los Akatsukis. ¿Se puede Deidara? **le preguntó girándose hacía el aludido.

**▬ ¿****Por qué no? Si ese chakra es tuyo serás bien recibida, además hay más Akatsukis que te conocen ¿no? ▬**le preguntó por si las dudas, recuerda haber escuchado a algunos de sus compañeros hablar sobre la pelirosa y su antiguo y nuevo equipo, además de que él mismo ya la había visto antes con su equipo.

**▬Entonces ya entre ▬**contestó para sí con una sonrisa▬**. ****Si hay más Akatsukis que conozco **le contestó al rubio▬**, incluyendo claro, que ayude a matar a uno… ▬**menciono con sadismo, y una vez más se activaron esos tenebrosos pero atrayentes ojos de color rosa que se habían desactivado antes y que nadie había visto**▬. ****"Akazuna no Sasori" **contestó mirando a Sasuke y a Deidara; rotando su mirada para ver las expresiones de sus rostros, ambos hombres se le quedaron mirando a los ojos; impresionándose por el color de ellos, Tobi se impresiono mucho más y sonrió con complacencia.

**▬¿Qué? ¿Tú mataste a mi maestro? No puede ser ▬**dijo muy impresionado por lo dicho por la peli rosa, ignorando sus ojos.

**▬Si, pero no sabía que era tu maestro, perdóname por favor ▬**le contestó con voz inocente pero sádica. Sus ojos siguen rosas, llenos de odio y sadismo debido a la persona que está a su lado derecho y que no puede apartar su mirada de sus extraños y nuevos ojos; ojos que lo inquietaban y hacían que extrañara sus hermosos ojos verde jade, pero por supuesto que nada de eso lo dio a conocer.

▬**Si definitivamente serás aceptada, serás muy bien bienvenida cuando quieras ▬**menciono con emoción, ya dando por hecho que Sakura se va a ir con él.

**▬Gracias Deidara **se volvió hacía Sasuke**▬. Hasta pronto Uchiha ▬**se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar. Sasuke; ya enojado por tal comportamiento y por lo dicho anteriormente por él Akatsuki y ella.

▬ **¡Contesta mi pregunta, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ▬**le preguntó a forma de grito, acto que impresiono totalmente a su equipo y los dejo completamente perplejos, nunca antes habían visto a su líder actuar o expresarse así, y mucho menos por una mujer.

▬**Ya te lo dije. ¿Qué más quieres saber Uchiha? ▬**le preguntó de espaldas y cancina, él Uchiha se tranquilizo.

▬ **¿Qué paso contigo? Ya no eres la misma ▬**le dijo con un dije de tristeza que nadie noto.

**▬Cierto, ya no soy la misma, si supieras cuanto he cambiado, te impresionarías ▬**le contestó aún de espaldas, con gran tristeza, pero al igual que él Uchiha menor; no lo demostró en absoluto.

**▬Hmp, ¿más de lo que ya estoy? ▬**le preguntó con una media sonrisa irónica que la pelirosa no vio. Cambio su semblante por uno muy serio y le ordenó fríamente**▬. ****Vuelve a Konoha. **

**▬No puedo ▬**le contestó triste y con gran odio, pero que oculto muy bien.

**▬¿Por qué? ▬**le preguntó con seriedad y frialdad, además de gran curiosidad; pero ya sabemos que tanto él azabache como la pelirosa ocultan muy bien sus sentimientos.

**▬Eso ****no te importa, ahora, ¿si me disculpas? ▬**le dijo y preguntó sarcástica y recelosa.

**▬Tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que me digas que te paso ▬**a gran velocidad se posiciono detrás de ella y la agarro fuertemente del brazo, la giro para que quedaran de frente y la acerco más hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara. Levanto su vista hacía sus ojos y se decepciono al ver los mismos ojos rosas en vez de los verdes.

▬ **¡****¡Jajaja! ¡¿Desde cuándo te importo Uchiha? ▬**le reclamó con odio. Se soltó de su agarre indignada, le contestó**▬.**** ¡Lo que me paso es que mi corazón dejo de latir por segunda vez ¿contento Uchiha? ▬**le preguntó con aparente y gran odio palpable en el aire.

▬ **¡Dime los hechos, no estupideces como esas! ▬**le reclamó enojado.

**▬¿Qué es lo qué quieres saber? ▬**le preguntó cansada y se cruzo de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

▬ **¡****To-do! ▬**le contestó con claridad.

**▬ ¡Pues en tal caso ve tú a Konoha y busca tus respuestas, que yo no te voy a dar ninguna! ▬**le contestó con mucho más enojo que él.

▬ **¡O me lo dices por las buenas o por las malas, tú elijes! ▬**le contestó con el sharingan activado. Sakura no se inmuto ante eso y le sostuvo la mirada retadoramente.

**▬ ¡Pues yo ****creo que por las malas, Uchiha! ▬**le contestó, acercándose más a él, ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando con enojo y reto.

Los espectadores se quedaron sorprendidos, en vez de ser y actuar como ex compañeros de equipo; parecen y se comportan como una pareja de recién casados discutiendo por un problema cotidiano.

La peliroja no paso para nada desapercibido que esos dos tuvieron una historia y que peligrosamente pueden escribir otra, cosa que le dio muchísimos celos, por otro lado el joven de cabello celeste miro tanto la escena de los tortolos y a la peliroja exasperada con total y gran diversión, el peli naranja solo observaba con las cejas enarcadas.

El rubio observa con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro; terminando de convencerse para bajarle la novia al Uchiha, otro acto y aportación a su venganza contra ese clan, además de que no le es indiferente a la pelirosa. Tobi sólo observa con interés.

▬ **¡Hmp! ▬**le contestó con aparente enojo, si es que a eso se le puede llamar contestación.

▬ **¿Qué pasa ahora Uchiha? ¿Qué te molesta tanto? ▬**le preguntó con inocencia, pero solo ella sabe que se está empezando a divertir, pero presiente que eso pronto va a terminar y presiente muy bien.

▬**Lógicamente que tú me molestas, molestia ▬**le contestó él, tentando el terreno, aparte de que no puede perder contra la chica.

La peliroja soltó una leve carcajada, él peli celeste anarco las cejas al igual que él peli naranja, él rubio Akatsuki se molesto; entonces qué quería ese Uchiha cabeza hueca.

▬**Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese insulto ▬**dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa nostálgica, el Uchiha al ver esa sonrisa; vinieron a él varios recuerdos sobre ellos dos a una velocidad que le causo dolor de cabeza.

▬**Hmp ▬**fue lo único que pudo emitir el más joven de los Uchihas.

▬**Ahora si me voy, fue un disgusto Uchiha ▬**le dijo con una sonrisa irónica y divertida▬. Nos vemos después Deidara.

▬**Hasta luego preciosa ▬**le contestó el rubio coqueto.

▬**Claro ▬**le respondió ella con el mismo coqueteo, le lanzó un beso, beso que él rubio recibió gustoso. Por supuesto que eso no le gusto nada a Sasuke, pero que no comprendió el por qué.

Sakura a una notable velocidad se posicionó en lo alto de un árbol, para después desaparecer entre una lluvia de pétalos de flores de cerezo.


	4. Verdades confesadas

_**Hola a todas de nuevo; ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Por mi parte estoy algo cansada; todo por culpa de la primera semana en la Universidad (¡Sí Universidad! Estoy muy feliz por eso).**_

_**Bueno aquí les traigo la conty después de años. xD**_

_**Según yo; esta más larga, ojalá la disfruten.**_

_**De antemano les agradezco muchísimo a todas las que comentan (leo todos sus comentarios y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, se los agradezco muchísimo, gracias), ponen en favoritos (de verdad muchísimas gracias), y a las nuevas que se unen, muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Por cierto; aún sigo esperando la nueva película de Naruto, creo que me voy a morir de las ansias. TTwTT xD**_

_**Bueno, las dejo leer, nos vemos: muchos saludos y muy buenos deseos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Verdades confesadas<strong>

Todos se quedaron admirando como los pétalos de cerezo caían al suelo con gracia y belleza.

▬**Hn. Que belleza. ¿No crees Tobi? ▬**admiró el espectáculo y le preguntó él rubio al azabache en tonó complacido.

▬**Si sempai, y muy bonita ▬**contestó con voz aniñada y feliz el hiperactivo ninja de la organización.

▬**Así es… y ahora será toda mía ▬**mencionó él rubio con malicia destilando de su voz. Al Uchiha no le gusto nada eso, más no lo demostró para nada.

▬**Ya veremos ▬**contestó el menor de los Uchihas, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su semblante y voz**▬. Vámonos ▬**le ordeno a su equipo.

▬**Ya después me encargaré de ti; primero va tú hermano mayor ▬**lo provocó él rubio.

▬**Hmp ▬**fue lo único que emitió él Uchiha, cumpliendo su cometido; enfurecer al rubio de Akatsuki, aunque él también se enfureció por la mención de su hermano.

El equipo Hebi se retiro, dejando a ambos miembros de Akatsuki; uno muy enojado y uno feliz por los sucesos que pasaron.

▬ **¿De verdad la quiere para usted sempai? ▬**le preguntó aniñadamente el moreno.

▬**Hn. Si Tobi ▬**le contestó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

Y vaya que sí quiere que la pelirosa sea suya, no solo por la atracción que acaba de surgir en su cuerpo por culpa de la joven y linda chica, sino por el Uchiha menor; sabe claramente la historia del equipo siete, no solo por la fama de los sus integrantes; él kyubi, el Uchiha, la alumna de la quinta maestro Hokage y él ninja copia.

No, no solo es por eso; se sabe de la desgracia del equipo al separarse; un chico que perdió a su mejor amigo y hermano, una chica con el corazón roto por la decisión del Uchiha menor y un chico que decidió proteger lo más valioso para él, de la forma más dolorosa que existe; alejarse de ellos.

Sí, sin duda ideara un plan para tener en sus manos a la pelirosa y causarle más dolor a ambos chicos del equipo, y si logra lastimar a los senseis; será un gran bono extra. Se formo una gran sonrisa decidida y maliciosa en su rostro.

▬**Hn. Vámonos Tobi ▬**le ordenó excitado el rubio.

* * *

><p>En la aldea oculta de la hoja se está llevando a cabo un revuelo entre los que saben de los hechos, la causante del revuelo es la integrante del roto equipo siete.<p>

Un grupo de personas ingresa al despacho de la quinta Hokage, es hora de contar la verdad sobre la pelirosa portadora de ojos jade.

▬**Por favor vieja, ya ha pasado un día ▬**le recordó el rubio portador del Kyubi.

▬**Naruto tiene razón Tsunade-sama ▬**le dijo joven de piel alvina.

▬**Lo sé Sai, pero tienen que entender ▬**contestó la mujer de rubia cabellera, ignorando al rubio.

▬**Les puede decir todo lo que quiera; pero ellos simplemente no se van a retractar ▬**sentenció el sensei del equipo.

▬**Eso también lo sé Kakashi ▬**le dijo la rubia ya cansada.

▬ **¿****Entonces que planea hacer? ▬**quiso saber él hombre de cabellos grises, después de todo la pelirosa es su alumna también.

▬**Primero; no saben cuál es su ubicación ▬**hizo una pregunta innecesaria**▬, ****por tanto no se puede iniciar una búsqueda con los ojos cerrados ▬**dijo lo obvio la rubia voluptuosa.

▬**Pues seguimos su rastro ▬**dijo lógico el rubio.

▬ **¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo Naruto? Puesto que no saben nada sobre rastreo; y si tienen conocimientos sobre ello, seguro que no es el suficiente; ese no es su campo ▬**volvió a decir lo obvio la rubia.

▬**Podemos llevar a un equipo que se especialice en rastreo ▬**opinó Sai.

▬ **¿****Y en dónde van a conseguir uno? ▬**preguntó interesada.

▬**El equipo de Kurenai se especializa en rastreo ▬**aportó Kakashi.

▬**Sí; pero ellos están en una misión ▬**informó la Hokage.

▬**Pues los esperamos y listo. ¿Cuánto van a tardar? ▬**preguntó el rubio hiperactivo.

▬**Una ****semana o hasta más ▬**dijo, apretando sus puños.

▬ **¡¿Queee?! No podemos esperar tanto ▬**se quejo el rubio.

▬**Lo ves ▬**dijo con reproche la rubia▬**. Y nadie fuera de su generación puede enterarse de que Sakura ha abandonado la aldea ▬**recordó a los presentes.

▬ **¿Por qué? ▬**preguntó inocentemente el rubio del equipo.

Tsunade y Kakashi lo vieron con ternura y dolor que no demostraron, Naruto es muy inocente, además de ser muy despistado.

▬**Si Sakura no regresa a más tardar en dos semanas ▬**comenzó a decir Kakashi con pesar.

▬**Le pasará lo mismo que a Sasuke… ▬**continuo la rubia, Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente▬**. Se convertirá en una traidora; su nombre y fotografía aparecerán en el libro bingo, y los miembros de Anbus deberán exterminarla en cuanto le vean ▬**terminó de decir con gran pesar y tristeza.

▬**Pero… es tú alumna… seguro que puedes hacer algo ▬**logro decir Sai al salir del shock, pero su compañero y amigo Naruto aún no sale del mismo.

▬**No, al contrario; son más severos por ese hecho… ▬**informo con más pesar todavía, pero con rabia destilando de su voz▬**. Por ser mi alumna; está atada a cumplir estrictamente las normas de Konoha más que otro cualquier ninja, incluso más que los Anbu ▬**hizo una dolorosa pausa▬**. Y también, las medidas son más estrictas, no solo Konoha deberá exterminarla, sino también todos nuestros aliados deberán hacerlo ▬**mencionó la rubia con rabia contenida.

▬ **¡No! ▬**gritó Naruto con dolor**▬. ¡No es justo! ▬**reprochó con rencor.

▬**Eso… eso es demasiado ▬**dijo Sai con pesar, y él que pensaba que ser Anbu era difícil, pues ser alumno de un Hokage lo es aún más.

▬ **¡No! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ▬**protestó Naruto▬**. ¡Ya fue suficiente con Sasuke, no permitiré que le hagan eso a Sakura-chan! ▬**dijo decidido, pero con dolor. No le pueden quitar a su mejor amiga, a su hermana.

▬**Tenemos que traerla de vuelta a la aldea cuanto antes ▬**dijo Kakashi decidido, no puede permitir que otro de sus alumnos aparezca en el libro bingo. A Sasuke le fue mal y sigue empeorando su situación, pues para Sakura, será mucho peor.

Además, no hay que olvidar que encerró en su corazón a esa princesa, y por ese simple hecho: Akatsuki y algunos otros también irán tras ella para matarla, o en el peor de los casos la someterán ante su voluntad.

▬**Volvemos a lo mismo; ¿cómo lo harán Kakashi? ▬**preguntó cancina.

▬**Bueno, podemos usar a… ▬**dijo Kakashi, pero lo interrumpieron antes de terminar.

▬ **¿A quién? ▬**preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

▬**Déjalo terminar Naruto ▬**lo regaño Sai.

▬**Bueno, ya; termina ▬**se quejo el rubio.

▬**Podemos usar a Pakkun y a mi jauría de perros ninja ▬**aportó Kakashi con esperanzas.

▬**No es suficiente ▬**protestó Tsunade**▬. Deben de llevar con ustedes un equipo completo y eficaz de rastreo, no solo de expertos en combate. Los perros son muy buena opción, pero deben de llevar un refuerzo que los ayude con la búsqueda ▬**argumentó la Hokage.

▬ **¡El Byakugan! ▬**recordó Sai en un grito de victoria**▬. Ese es un gran refuerzo ¿no? ▬**preguntó con esperanza.

▬**Si ▬**contestó Kakashi**▬. Y el equipo de Gai no está cumpliendo ninguna misión ▬**recordó el peligris.

▬**Bien ▬**sonrió la rubia con esperanza**▬. ¡Shizune! ▬**llamó la Hokage. La pelinegra se presento a los tres minutos en la oficina.

▬ **¿Tsunade-sama? ▬**preguntó respetuosamente la joven pelinegra**.**

▬**Llama al equipo de Gai ▬**le ordeno la rubia, la pelinegra asintió y se retiro a cumplir con lo mandado**▬.**** ¿Cuándo planean salir? ▬**quiso saber.

▬**Mañana en la mañana ▬**respondió Kakashi.

▬**Bien. Su misión es traer a Sakura de vuelta a la aldea cuanto antes; tienen dos semanas para traerla de vuelta ▬**dio a conocer su misión**▬.**** Pero antes, deben de saber la verdad; Naruto, Sai ▬**les dijo con suspenso en la voz.

▬**Algún día se iban a enterar ▬**se dijo así mismo, una pregunta invadió su mente; ¿cuándo se iba a enterar de la verdad su alumno desertor y de qué forma?

▬ **¿Cual verdad? ▬**se impaciento el rubio.

▬**Es ****sobre Sakura, ¿verdad? ▬**preguntó Sai no muy convencido.

▬**Así es, es sobre Sakura ▬**respondió la rubia cabizbaja.

▬ **¡****Bien, suéltala ya vieja! ▬**se quejo una vez más el rubio.

▬**Primero… ¡no me digas vieja! ▬**le reclamó la rubia, ahora si dándole un buen golpe en su cabeza hueca, es tolerante pero no tanto, y menos con él rubio Uzumaki.

▬**Bien, pero ya cuenta ▬**le reclamó el rubio, sobándose la parte afectada.

▬**Sakura, al momento de encerrar a esa princesa, Kaguya es su nombre ▬**comenzó a informar la rubia.

▬ **¿Q****ué tiene que ver eso con la verdad? ▬**volvió a interrumpir el rubio.

▬**Que solo un corazón puro podía encerrar a esa princesa, y esa princesa quería en el pasado a Tsunade-sama ▬**hizo un pausa▬**. Esa princesa dijo que se vengaría por no tener a Tsunade-sama en sus manos****. ****Y ahora ha tomado a Sakura; la persona más importante para Tsunade-sama y no solo para ella ▬**relato el pasado el peligris.

▬**Y ****no solo eso, sino que Sakura la encerró en su corazón, para ser más explícitos: Sakura ya no es Sakura ▬**mencionó la mujer voluptuosa con desesperación bien guardada.

▬**No estoy entendiendo nada, ¿cómo está eso de que Sakura-chan ya no es Sakura-chan? ▬**preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

▬**De que Kaguya se está apoderando de Sakura con el paso de las horas ▬**informó Kakashi con desesperación; tanto por el poco razonamiento del rubio como por el peligro que corre su pelirosa alumna**▬.**** Si Sakura no la controla… pude asesinar a la persona más querida e importante para ella. **

▬**Sasuke… ▬**por fin cayó en la cuenta el rubio. Las palabras del rubio; le causaron una punzada en el corazón al pelinegro alvino.

▬**Así es, pero no solo eso; si Sakura se deja engañar por ella, será el fin para todos nosotros, porque Kaguya bien sabe que nosotros no nos atreveríamos a atacar a Sakura, pero ella a nosotros sí. ¿Por qué creen que volvió a aparecer después de tantos años y por qué creen que se dejo atrapar por Sakura? ▬**preguntó la rubia.

▬**Eso es muy grave ▬**dijo Sai al darse cuenta de la adversa situación.

▬**Y no hay que olvidar también de que Sakura es una Haruno ▬**recordó él sensei.

▬ **¿Y ****eso que tiene que ver? ▬**preguntó una vez más el rubio hiperactivo.

▬**Ustedes no conocen la historia de los Haruno; es lógico que se desubiquen ▬**mencionó la rubia con comprensión▬**. Pero contéstenme esto… ¿no se les hace extraño que ustedes no tengan ningún registro ni conocimiento sobre el clan Haruno? ▬**preguntó la rubia con precaución.

▬**Ahora que lo dice; es verdad, no sabemos nada acerca del clan Haruno, es más no sabía que existía el clan Haruno ▬**contestó desconcertado el rubio.

▬**Yo estoy peor que Naruto ▬**reconoció el pelinegro.

▬**Así es, ustedes no sabían nada de nada sobre el clan Haruno, ya que todos les ocultamos a ustedes; los chicos de la nueva generación la verdad ▬**hizo una pausa▬**. Pero, hay tres personas que ya lo sabían, pero no les dijeron nada, no son de su generación, pero se acercan mucho a la suya ▬**informó con algo de ironía en su voz.

▬ **¿Quiénes? ▬**preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

▬**Neji, Ten-ten y Rock Lee ▬**contestó sin inmutarse la rubia Hokage.

▬ **¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Cómo que ellos también lo sabían?! ▬**se sintió algo traicionado el rubio, cómo es posible que ellos si sabían la verdad y Sasuke y él no.

▬ **¿Por qué crees que Rock Lee siempre estaba pegado a ella? Te aseguro que no era porque le gustara, sentía admiración; sí, pero él tenía la responsabilidad de protegerla; al igual que Ten-ten y Neji. Aunque, claro: Sakura se gano el cariño de ellos, al menos de los dos primeros ▬**les respondió la incógnita Kakashi.

▬**Oh, entonces era por eso ▬**recapacitó Naruto, dándose cuenta de lo buenos que son sus amigos como actores.

▬**Los Haruno tienen un poder especial, pero ahora es muy escaso, por no decir casi extinto ▬**aportó la rubia.

▬ **¿****Espacial? ▬**preguntó interesado el joven pelinegro alvino.

▬**Si, ****ellos tenían un jutsu que encerraba a los jinchuriki de cualquier tipo, tamaño y poder, ese clan era el que se encargaba de eso ▬**informó▬**. El día en que ****el zorro de nueve colas ataco, ellos no estaban presentes, puesto que una pequeña nació el veintiocho de marzo; y la tradición era verla crecer y protegerla hasta que la niña cumpliera los tres años ▬**hizo una pausa▬**. Por tanto no pudieron hacer nada, por lo mismo el cuarto se encargo de su trabajo y lamentablemente murió. Los Haruno solo dejaron a una heredera potadora de ese poder tan poderoso… ▬**terminó de relatar la Hokage.

▬**Sakura-chan ▬**por fin lo capto el rubio.

▬**Exacto ▬**afirmo la Hokage▬**. Uno de los deberes de Sakura por parte de su clan era no contarle la verdad a nadie, porque los Haruno hicieron un pacto: cuando ella tuviera los quince años, sus maestros y tutores del clan le enseñarían a usar su poder y el deber que debería cumplir ▬**mencionó la Hokage para ver cuál de los dos chicos del equipo captaba el mensaje.

▬**Entonces ▬**interrumpió Sai con preocupación**▬. La situación es mucho peor, no solo por ser su alumna y portar un jinchūriki será perseguida, sino también por pertenecer a un clan como ese ▬**dijo Sai con tristeza.

▬**Y…**** ¿ella desde cuando sabía todo eso? ▬**preguntó Naruto cabizbajo y con tristeza.

▬**Desde que cumplió los diez años ▬**contestó la Hokage con tristeza escondida por su joven subordinado.

▬**Entonces, desde antes de que estuviéramos en equipo, ella ya lo sabía, y nosotros no… solo lo sabían Lee, Ten-ten y Neji ▬**dijo él rubio derrotado.

▬**Si, pero ahora es un gran peligro para Sakura saber la verdad, ella conoce muy bien su deber; puesto que sus padres se lo dijeron antes de morir ▬**dijo la Hokage estresada por tanto peligro para su joven alumna▬**. Y la princesa no se queda atrás; va hacer lo que sea por quedarse con ese poder, eso quiere decir que Sakura corre un enorme peligro; por eso la tienen que traer lo más rápido posible. ¿Quedo claro? ▬**informó y preguntó con autoritarismo.

▬**Sí, ****partimos en la mañana; lo más temprano posible. Así que vámonos a descansar; mañana va ser un largo día ▬**contestó y ordeno con autoridad a sus alumnos y ahora compañeros de equipo.

▬**Sí ▬**respondió Sai decidido.

▬ **¡****Claro! Ahora no voy a llegar tarde; ya que es muy importante. ¡Espero que usted tampoco llegue tarde como siempre sensei! ▬**recriminó el rubio.

Kakashi solo asintió con la cabeza, decidido. Mientras que por la cabeza de la rubia cruzaba un deseo; "Ojalá logren traerla de vuelta", no es que no confié en sus ninjas, sino que conoce muy bien a su alumna y sabe que no es fácil hacerla cambiar de opinión y acorralarla es algo que nadie ha logrado hacer; tiene una mente demasiado ágil, además de ser una muy buena kunoichi.

▬**No se preocupe; yo la traeré de regreso, se lo prometo vieja ▬**él rubio saco de sus pensamientos a la rubia.

▬**Gracias Naruto. Por favor trae a mi hija ▬**pidió la Hokage con la voz un poco quebrada.

▬ **¡****Claro que sí! La vera muy pronto ▬**aseguró el rubio cabeza hueca.

El roto equipo siete salió del despacho de la Hokage; dejándola sola por unos instantes, instantes que le bastaron para comprender y darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Tocaron la puerta de su despacho.

▬**Pasen ▬**ordenó con voz decidida la rubia.


	5. Conociendo a la princesa Kaguya

_**Hola a todas; ojalá se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Aquí estoy una vez más con ustedes.**_

_**Después de años de espera; por fin les traigo la continuación, de verdad siento la gran demora: he tenido muchos contratiempos gracias a la universidad, asuntos sociales y familiares.**_

_**Pero por fin la traigo hasta sus ojos, ojalá que les guste.**_

_**Sí quieren la continuación no duden en pedirla. ;)**_

_**Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y muy buenos deseos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Conociendo a la princesa Kaguya<strong>

El viento sopla calmadamente, inundándome de una inmensa paz, me relajo instantáneamente, recargo mi espalda en el tronco del árbol en el que me encuentro ▬es un pino grande, estoy en una de sus ramas más altas y grandes; de esa forma estoy poco visible para los enemigos y cubro más terreno▬, cierro mis ojos.

No puedo creer que me topara con la persona que menos quería ver… ese idiota de Uchiha Sasuke no ha cambiada nada, sigue siendo igual de frío y calculador. No sé como su nuevo equipo es capaz de soportarlo.

Inevitablemente la paz que sentía antes se esfuma sin más, ahora la melancolía y tristeza se inundan de mí ser, arrastrándome hacía los recuerdos dolorosos que viví con Sasuke.

▬**Sakura ▬**me llama una voz que no conozco y que no había escuchado antes.

▬ **¿Quién eres? ▬**pregunté con autoridad y precaución.

▬**Soy la princesa Kaguya, gusto en conocerte Haruno Sakura ▬**me saludo esa extraña voz femenina desde mi mente.

▬ **¿****Qué haces en mi mente y qué le asiste a…? ▬**hice otra pregunta, pero ella no me dejo terminar.

▬ **¿A la ****molestia esa, tú otro espíritu? Solamente la encerré, sé que ella te ha ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero ya no lo hará más. Los sentimientos son puro desperdicio de tiempo, y ahora; hazme un favor, ¿quieres? ▬**pero que sínica, se nota a leguas que es una tonta princesa mal educada.

▬ **¡****Claro!; que no, y lárgate de mi mente ▬**le ordené mal humorada.

▬**Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, ya que tú me encerraste en tu corazón, ¿recuerdas? Además de que este favor te va a beneficiar mucho a ti ▬**me informo en manera de soborno, tentándome.

▬**Umm. ¿Y de ****qué forma? ▬**le pregunté derrotada, mi curiosidad pudo más.

▬**Sencillo; todos mis poderes y dones serán tuyos si me haces ese simple pero doloroso favor ▬**me contestó simplemente, pero con tonó complacido, algo extraño a mi parecer.

▬ **¿****T-todos tus poderes y dones? ▬**pregunté incrédula, según Tsunade-sama esta princesa es muy poderosa, si obtengo todos sus poderes…

▬**A****sí es. Entonces, ¿me vas a hacer el favor sí o no? ▬**me apresura para que responda a su pregunta.

▬ **¿****En qué consiste ese favor? ▬**quise saber.

▬ **¿****Ves la katana que llevas en la cadera? ▬**me preguntó, por mi parte abro mis ojos y observo la katana detenidamente.

▬**Sí ▬**le respondí aburrida▬**. ¿Es verdad que sabes usar la katana? ▬**le pregunté burlona, no todos los días nace una princesa que sepa defenderse.

▬**Claro, ese será otro don que te voy a dar solo por un simple favor, pero te recuerdo que es algo doloroso ▬**trato de asustarme, supongo que se ofendió por mi burla.

▬**Dime qué debo hacer ▬**respondí una vez más aburrida.

▬**Oh, que decidida, se ve que quieres mi poder ¿estoy en lo cierto? ▬**esta princesa hace puras preguntas innecesarias y tontas.

▬**Umm. ¿Qué hago? ▬**pregunté impaciente y con mal humor, me está haciendo enojar.

▬**Uff ▬**resoplo por mi respuesta**▬. Saca**** la katana de su funda ▬**me dijo derrotada. Cumplí la orden.

▬ **¿Ahora qué?**

▬**Quiero que te cortes con ella; escribe tú nombre completo a lo largo del filo, después báñala con tu sangre, ¿está claro? ▬**otra pregunta innecesaria.

▬**Sí ▬**me limité a responder, cansina.

Me levantó de mi anterior asiento para saltar al suelo con agilidad, una vez situada en el lugar deseado, saco la katana de su funda; corto mi mano izquierda con ella, clavo la katana en el árbol, llevo mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha hasta la herida que me hice y lo uso como pincel para escribir mi nombre en la parte superior de la katana.

En cuanto termine de escribir mi nombre; se materializó, la sangre queda grabada como si se tratara de una inscripción, no pude evitar que mis dedos pasaran por las letras incrustadas.

Despierto de mi asombro y saco la katana del árbol, ahora viene lo más doloroso, tomo el arma en mi mano derecha; la levanto lo suficiente, pongo mi muñeca izquierda debajo de ella y procedo a cortar mis venas, cuando la sangre empieza a brotar; pongo la katana de tal forma que le caiga toda mi sangre encima, cuando está totalmente cubierta de color rojo, ese rojo se torna brillante y se convierte en un fiusha cegador, terminando en su color original; gris-blanco metálico.

▬ **¿Qué significa todo esto? ▬**quise saber, me fue imposible no quedar absorta por tal escena.

▬**Significa que de ahora en adelante tu eres la dueña de mis poderes y dones, la katana también te pertenece a ti; solo la podrás usar tú, si alguien quiere usarla o simplemente tocarla se le dará una descarga eléctrica: puesto que ya fue bañada con tú sangre, se ha creado una barrera ▬**me explicó detalladamente▬**. Ahora, ¿qué te parece sí usas tus nuevos poderes? ▬**umm, y yo que pensé que ya se habían acabado las preguntas tontas e innecesarias.

▬**Bien ▬**le respondí, rodando los ojos.

▬**Antes cura esas heridas que tienes ▬**ya me había olvidado de ellas.

Envaino la katana en su funda, sin perder tiempo, procedo a curar mis heridas con mi ninjutsu médico, una vez que termino con mi trabajo, observo mi mano y muñeca izquierda; ni una cicatriz, sonrió ante eso. Llevo mi mirada hacia abajo, veo claramente un pequeño charco de mi sangre, los efectos de mareo y debilidad no tardaran en hacer efecto, será mejor que tome medidas si no quiero ser atrapada, debo de recuperarme pronto de mi estado actual.

▬**Listo ▬**informe pensativa.

▬**Me gusta tú mente ágil, servirá de mucho ▬**me felicito Kaguya, creo.

▬**Umm, ¿gracias? ▬**alce mis cejas a manera de pregunta.

▬**De nada. ****Bien, los elementos que controlaras a partir de ahora, pues, son todos ▬**me dijo con complacencia.

▬**Explícame eso ▬**no es que no haya entendido esas simples palabras, simplemente que no me creo lo que me dice.

▬**Sí, son todos: agua, fuego, tierra, rayo y viento, además claro; de poder combinarlos y hacer nuevos ▬**creo que ya entendí mejor.

▬ **¿Hacer nuevos? ¿Igual qué hacen los que portan una barrera de sangre? ▬**exigí saber, alzando mí tonó de voz, que bueno que toda esta plática extraña es dentro de mi mente y no fuera, me considerarían loca si hablara sola, incluyéndome.

▬**Sí, se puede decir que sí ▬**respondió con simpleza.

▬ **¿Y qué tipo de combinaciones se pueden hacer? ▬**pregunté de nuevo, con menos exigencia.

▬**Puedes combinar todo lo que te plazca****, por ejemplo, agua con fuego; crea un fuego azul que es capaz de apagar el fuego más ardiente.**

▬ **¿Todo? Ya descubriré eso más adelante ▬**no terminó de fiarme de ella.

▬**Que desconfiada. ¿****Qué te parece si hacemos mejor una prueba? ▬**al fin una buena pregunta.

▬**Si, eso me gustaría ▬**respondí con una sonrisa complacida.

▬**Sitúate en medio de ese claro de allá ▬**me ordenó, busco con mi mirada el lugar indicado, lo encuentro, está a unos diez o quince metros hacía el norte; impaciente corro hasta allá, me posiciono en medio.

▬ **¿Ahora? ▬**apremié.

▬**Concentra tú chakra ▬**hago lo que me pide y uso mi buen control de chakra; aprovechándolo al máximo**▬. Déjame el resto a mí ▬**me dijo y de repente, sin previo aviso, siento un tipo de descarga que recorre todo mi cuerpo; que me llena de conocimientos e información, parpadeo perpleja por tal sensación tan extraña.

▬**Quiero que hagas un ****Moebakuhatsu ▬**me ordenó.

▬**Sí ▬**obedecí, hice los sellos correctos; gracias a los conocimientos adquiridos recientemente**▬. ¡Moebakuhatsu! ▬**invoco, salieron semiesferas de fuego a mi alrededor, aproximadamente de cincuenta metros de radio, salen velozmente volando hacia delante, arrasando con los árboles que tengo en frente, quedo boquiabierta; observando como se siguen quemando los pobres creadores de oxigeno.

▬**Eso no es nada; solo fue un jutsu de nivel Jonin, ahora apaga ese fuego: usa una combinación ▬**me dio otra orden, procedo a obedecer.

▬**Está bien ▬**le dije, me pongo a pensar una milésima de segundo, hasta que llega la mejor opción a mi mente**▬. ¡****Katon karyuu endan! ▬**de mi boca sale una gran cantidad de llamas de fuego azul, azul porque hice una combinación de fuego y agua.

El fuego que quemaba a los árboles fue apagado por el nuevo jutsu que use, que interesante y eficiente jutsu, sonrió complacida; a los pocos segundos se me borra mí sonrisa abruptamente, siento cuatro fuentes de chakra acercándose en mi dirección, están como a un kilometro de distancia, será mejor que actué rápido.

▬**Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es esconderte muy bien por un tiempo; algunos están tras de ti, más los que faltan aún por sumarse ▬**me recomendó Kaguya.

▬**Me parece muy bien ▬**concuerdo con ella, hecho un último vistazo a mí alrededor, miro fijamente y con enojo el lugar por donde vine, para después salir corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección contraria.


	6. Misiones y pistas

_**Hola a todas de nuevo, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Pues aquí estoy una vez más con ustedes; trayéndoles la continuación de este Fic (después de tanto tiempo).**_

_**Ojalá que les guste.**_

_**Como siempre; se aceptan y se les agradece enormemente sus lindos cometarios, alertas y lista de favoritos.**_

_**Sin más, las dejo leer, nos vemos; les deseo lo mejor, nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Para quien me quiera agregar a las redes sociales (Facebook, Twitter, etc); las invito a pasarse por mi perfil. n_n**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Misiones y pistas.<strong>

▬ **¿Está segura Tsunade-sama? ▬**preguntó incrédulo el líder del equipo Gai.

▬**Muy segura Gai, aunque sea muy doloroso para mí; tengo que velar por el bien estar de la aldea ▬**le contestó la rubia con determinación, cierra sus ojos con pesar.

▬**Seguiremos las órdenes al pie de la letra ▬**le informó el prodigio Hyuuga con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Sus compañeros de equipo lo observaron con los ojos casi como platos; al contrario que él Hyuuga, para ellos esa misión será muy difícil de cumplir, pero tienen que comportarse como los ninjas que son, es verdad que los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria, pero no pueden hacer otra cosa, después de todo, los pusieron entre la espada y la pared: tienen que decir entre su amiga o entre sus demás amigos, una decisión realmente difícil.

▬**No la defraudaremos Tsunade-sama; esta misión se cumplirá ▬**apoyo la chica de chunguitos a su compañero de ojos perla, Lee no pudo hacer más que asentir derrotado y turbado; sin duda será difícil.

▬**Bien, pueden retirarse ▬**concedió la líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el equipo Gai asintió y se retiró.

Cada miembro del equipo tomo su camino y procedió a hacer sus cosas pendientes y alistar todo para mañana, a primera hora todos deben de estar en las puertas de Konoha, puntuales.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, el quipo siente ya tiene todo listo, ya solo están esperando el alba para partir de inmediato, no pueden esperar más; están muy impacientes, quieren cumplir con su misión cuanto antes.<p>

Cierto chico rubio esta absorto en sus pensamientos melancólicos y ahora más que nada tristes, aún sin creerse su actual situación, ni siquiera lo vio venir, todo fue tan repentino, y lo peor de todo es que no pudo hacer nada de nada.

En cambio, todo fue diferente cuando Sasuke se marcho; al menos se pudo anticipar a los hechos que estaban por venir, lucho contra él, intento algo, en cambio con la pelirosa fue algo que lo tomo de sorpresa, fue sin señales: todo sucedió en un mísero instante.

▬ **¿Por qué Sakura-chan? Sí sabias perfectamente que yo te iba a apoyar en todo ▬**le preguntó al viento; como si este le fuera a hacer el favor de llevarle sus preguntas y respuestas a la pelirosa**▬. ¿Cómo es posible que tú siendo tan lista y práctica decidieras eso? Seguro que hay otra solución a todo… yo… yo te voy a apoyar en todo… te voy a proteger de todo y de todos, incluso de ti misma, no me importa que no estés de acuerdo, no permitiré que te pase lo mismo que a Sasuke ▬**dijo decidido, sin percatarse de que cierto pelinegro de cabellera corta lo escucho, se retiró de ahí; ahora siendo él el que se adentra en sus pensamientos.

▬**No tengo derecho… no tengo ningún derecho… pero aún así te ayudaré Naruto, no estás solo, y Sakura tampoco lo estará, yo los haré felices a ambos ▬**le prometió al viento y se retiró muy decidió hacía su departamento.

* * *

><p>En medio del bosque, exactamente en donde se encontraba anteriormente la pelirosa, un equipo de cuatro personas acaba de llegar a ese punto; siguen el rastro que ahí se dejo ▬ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente, a fin de cuentas es una pista para ellos, una pista valiosa para el pelinegro Uchiha.<p>

▬ **¿Por qué tenemos que seguirla? ▬**volvió a preguntar; reclamar el miembro femenino del equipo.

▬**Porque así lo quiere el jefe ▬**le respondió burlonamente el shinobi peli celeste, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

▬**Esto no es nada justo ▬**masculló por lo bajo la peliroja, siendo escuchada solamente por Suigetsu.

El joven Uchiha observa detenidamente el pequeño desastre que ahí se hizo; puede notar a su alrededor árboles quemados, algunos caídos, otros totalmente consumidos por lo que fue tal vez una técnica de fuego.

Camina por todo el perímetro, hasta que se topa con un charco de sangre ▬no muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño▬, se pone en cuclillas para observarlo mejor, estando a esa altura; puede notar claramente de unos tres a cinco cabellos de color rosa en el charco de la sangre ya algo seca por el tiempo transcurrido.

Frunce el ceño por un segundo, para después sonreír con altanería y superioridad, se levanta del sitio y mira en dirección a la peliroja que sigue quejándose.

▬**Karin ▬**la llama con voz grave; con su tono natural y que todas las mujeres catalogan como sexi.

▬ **¡¿Si Sasuke-kun?! ▬**se apresuró a responderle y acudir hasta él.

▬ **¿Ya localizaste a Sakura? ▬**quiso saber el pelinegro portador del sharingan.

▬**No, aún estoy trabajando en ello, es muy escurridiza ▬**se defendió la chica peliroja.

▬**Pues hazlo rápido ▬**le ordenó frío y autoritario▬**. Si no puedes con ella, eso quiere decir que no eres tan útil como creí; no me servirás ▬**le recriminó cruelmente.

La chica sólo se limitó a asentir con pesar, hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos, se concentro mucho más y empezó con la búsqueda; abarcando el mayor terreno posible, esforzándose mucho más, hasta que dio con el chakra de la molesta pelirosa: aunque, por un pequeño momento dudo que fuera realmente el de ella, su chakra es diferente; es más fuerte, agresivo, se asemeja más a una bestia enjaulada que lucha por salir al exterior, incluso nota algo maligno en el, cosa realmente extraña, puesto que la última vez que la vio, no sintió para nada su chakra así ▬a pesar de comportarse como una verdadera sádica▬; su chakra era dulce, cálido, reconfortante, y ahora no lo es ▬o al menos no como antes.

▬ **¡La encontré! ▬**comunicó la peliroja al pelinegro, con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro, sí que le llevo tiempo dar con ella.

▬ **¿Cuánta ventaja nos lleva? ▬**quiso saber el Uchiha menor.

▬**Diez kilómetros ▬**dijo la peliroja algo impresionada, sin duda esa chica es rápida▬**. Parece que va con dirección a Kusagakure ▬**dijo extrañada la chica.

▬**Hmp, hacía el país de la hierba ▬**igual que le paso a la peliroja, a él mismo también le resulto extraño, ¿qué la lleva hasta allá?

▬ **¿Qué vamos a hacer? ▬**preguntó Juugo con interés.

▬**Seguirla ▬**se limito a decir-ordenar Sasuke, reanudo su andar hacía donde dijo la joven peliroja con anterioridad, salto a un árbol y empezó a impulsarse sobre ellos.

Karin se enfurruño y soltó algunas maldiciones al aire, Suigetsu río socarrón, por su parte; Juugo se limito a seguir por los árboles al más joven de los Uchiha, los otros dos los alcanzaron finalmente.

Sasuke aumento su carrera; obligando a los otros tres a hacer lo mismo que él, se impaciento y aumento más su carrera por la vegetación, arrastrando a los demás sin remedio.

No sabe qué es lo que lo impulsa a buscar a la pelirosa, no sabe por qué quiere respuestas, ni mucho menos tiene idea de por qué tan repentinamente tiene interés en la pelirosa, pero lo va a averiguar.

▬ **¡Espera! ▬**le gritó Karin a Sasuke para que la pudiera escuchar, todos se detuvieron, incluido el pelinegro.

Karin cierra sus ojos, hace muecas de molestia, se concentra aún más en su trabajo de rastreo, pero es imposible, no se explica cómo es que pudo pasar lo que paso, no entiende su actual situación para nada.

▬**Hmp, ¿qué pasa? ▬**preguntó impacientemente y con un poco de recelo él Uchiha menor.

▬**Ha desaparecido ▬**dijo Karin choqueada, sin entender bien que fue lo que pasó.

▬ **¿La perdiste? ▬**preguntó burlonamente el peli celeste.

▬ **¡Claro que no! La tenía muy bien ubicada; y de repente desapareció, fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, desapareció su chakra de la nada, sin indicios, nada ▬**se justifico la peliroja.

▬ **¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ▬**preguntó Juugo con precaución a su líder, volteando a verlo.

▬**Seguiremos el mismo rumbo, no creo que haya cambiado de dirección ▬**dijo fríamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la sorpresa; que obviamente oculta muy bien▬**. Trata de localizarla ▬**le ordenó a la peliroja seriamente, retomo su carrera.

Juugo lo siguió al instante, Suigetsu resoplo; pensando en el largo día que le espera, Karin se enojo y entristeció al mismo tiempo; los siguió cabizbaja, retomando su trabajo de rastrear a la pelirosa, sin duda es muy escurridiza, es la primera vez que le pasa algo como esto.

* * *

><p>Salta y corre por los árboles a gran velocidad, necesita encontrar un buen lugar para esconderse y pasar la noche, necesita con urgencia descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas, debe de evitar a toda costa a los posibles enemigos, pero también debe de esconderse de él…<p>

▬**Fue muy buena idea hacer eso ▬**la felicitó la princesa con una sonrisa complacida▬**. ¿A dónde vamos? ▬**quiso saber.

▬**A Takigakure ▬**se limito a responder la pelirosa.

▬**Con que al país de la cascada, buena estrategia Sakura ▬**volvió a felicitarla.

▬**Umm ▬**fue lo único que emitió la de cabello rosa con aburrimiento.

Aumento la velocidad de su carrera, no puede perder ni un segundo, ya tendrá tiempo suficiente para descansar y recuperarse, lo importante es llegar a su destino cuanto antes, lo bueno es que gano tiempo; ahora solo debe de saber aprovecharlo.


	7. Carrera contra el tiempo

_**Esté capítulo se los dedico a:**_

**_" _**_** , Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki, setsuna17 y aRiElLa 95".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Carrera contra el tiempo<strong>

Su pecho sube y baja con ímpetu, su garganta y nariz arden dolorosamente, sus pulmones exigen oxigeno y descanso… está a punto de llegar a su límite, si sigue así hará un sobre esfuerzo y su cuerpo no está en condiciones para sufrirlo.

Sigue corriendo alrededor de treinta minutos más, se detiene arriba de un grueso árbol, se sienta en flor de loto sobre el, respira entrecortadamente, descansa un rato.

La obscuridad la ha alcanzado finalmente, es peligroso seguir de noche, más ella correrá el riesgo, está en una carrera contra el tiempo, su vida y libertad dependen de ella, tiene que lograrlo, ya le falta poco, solo un esfuerzo más.

▬**Oye ▬**llamó con voz seca a la princesa que ahora habita en su mente.

▬ **¿Qué pasa Sakura-san? ▬**preguntó inocentemente Kaguya.

▬ **¿Tienes algo que ayude para ver en la obscuridad? ▬**pregunta cansada, extenuada.

▬**Claro, sólo pronuncia; ojos de gato ▬**dijo felizmente Kaguya, ante esa reacción y respuesta por su parte, Sakura sabe de antemano que esa princesa es bipolar.

Se le forma un tic en su ojo derecho al darse cuenta de lo que tiene que decir, respira profundo y procede.

▬**Ojos de gato ▬**pronuncia y al instante siente sus ojos cambiar, observa a su alrededor… todo está sumamente más claro, puede ver mucho mejor, lo malo es que todo se ve en blanco y negro, pero es seguro que cuando se imponga a esos ojos; ya no será una molestia para ella▬**. ¿A fuerzas tengo que pronunciar esas palabras, no puedo simplemente pensarlas? ▬**le pregunta, entrecerrando sus ojos jades con fastidio.

▬**Eso también funciona ▬**casi se cae del árbol en el que se encuentra por tal respuesta, sin duda lo hizo a propósito, quiso que ella hiciera el ridículo diciendo eso. Enojo; esa palabra se queda corta para lo que siente ante tal burla.

▬**Umm ▬**gruñe con enojo▬**. Eso es todo, ya te puedes ir ▬**le dice y salta de nuevo de árbol en árbol.

La distancia que le falta para llegar a la Cascada ya es mucho más corta, ya solamente le faltan treinta y cinco kilómetros para llegar; por eso está haciendo un último esfuerzo.

▬**Puedo lograrlo ▬**se dijo a ella misma, siendo su único testigo el frondoso bosque.

Ya dejo hace tiempo atrás a Kusagakure y ya le queda muy poco para llegar a Takigakure. Aumenta su carrera aún más, quiere llegar lo más rápido que pueda a su destino, se esfuerza más; esperando su recompensa con ansias.

* * *

><p>El crepúsculo hace gala de su inmensa belleza, pero en vez de ser un espectáculo bienvenido, es todo lo contrario; a cierto pelinegro le molesta su presencia, la obscuridad no tardará en llegar, pronto no podrá verse nada ▬ni su sharingan es capaz de ver en la obscuridad▬, y con ello: cada paso que den será peligroso y lleno de vértigo, lo mejor sería parar cuanto antes, es lo más prudente, pero...<p>

▬ **¿Ya la has encontrado? ▬**preguntó una vez más el azabache a la peliroja del grupo.

▬**No, ni pista de ella ▬**dijo cohibida por el tonó de voz que uso el chico de sus sueños para dirigirse a ella.

▬ **¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la Hierba? ▬**quiso saber.

▬**Veinte kilómetros ▬**respondió cabizbaja.

Obviamente se le conoce al Uchiha por ser una persona fría, arrogante, seria, entre otros adjetivos calificativos, pero al menos antes no era tan cruel al hablar u ordenar, ahora pareciera que le habla a un sirviente o peor aún, a un animal.

▬ **¡Y todo gracias a ese encuentro con esa tonta chica pelos de chicle! ▬**gritó en su pensamiento la joven de cabellos rojos.

▬**Hmp, pasaremos la noche aquí ▬**se limito a informar▬**. Busquen algo para comer, yo iré por ramas para una fogata ▬**dijo y empezó a separarse del grupo.

▬ **¡¿Te acompaño Sasuke-kun?! ▬**le preguntó insinuante la pelirroja.

▬**Dije que voy yo ▬**esa respuesta la congelo completamente en su sitio, esa fue la peor respuesta que ha recibido de su parte. Él Uchiha retomó su camino con evidente enojo.

Por supuesto que ha pasado buenos momentos placenteros con la peliroja ▬después de todo; su cuerpo no está nada mal▬, no fue la primera mujer con la que se acostó, ni será la última. Justo ahora necesita de una buena compañía, pero no quiere tener a Karin cerca, al menos no ahora, no en ese preciso momento.

Sigue caminando sin rumbo fijo, ya lleva una distancia considerable, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese trío de ruidosos y molestos…

▬**Hmp, molestos… lo único molesto es no poder sacarte de mi cabeza, molestia ▬**le recriminó a la de cabellos rosas▬**. ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora? ¿Por qué me desvías de mi camino, de mi venganza? No te traje conmigo en aquel entonces, pero al parecer no me sirvió de nada hacer eso… ahora te sigo como un vil desesperado… y lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué lo hago, no sé qué es lo que quiero lograr, comprobar ▬**en un auto reflejo llevo su puño derecho hasta el árbol más cercano a él▬**. ¡No sé qué maldito interés tengo en ti! ▬**por fin explotó, comienza a repartir golpes al pobre árbol que tiene en frente, dejo de golpear al ser vivo en cuanto empezaron a dolerle los nudillos de ambas manos, se sentó, recargando su espalda en su grueso tronco.

Se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza, intenta encontrar la respuesta a las preguntas que se hizo antes, pero no encuentra ninguna, en vez de eso, regresa a él la nueva imagen de la pelirosa, y el breve reencuentro que tuvieron.

▬**Tú cabello de nuevo esta largo; como cuando tenias doce años, tú figura ya no es la de una niña, sino de toda una mujer, pero aún te falta desarrollarte más, se ve que adquiriste nuevas habilidades y técnicas… ¿y esos ojos, ropa y katana? ¿Por qué esa nueva actitud? ¿Por qué no puedes regresar a Konoha? ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia? ▬**dialogo, como si ella estuviera ahí, junto a él.

Suspira con algo de pesar por no recibir respuesta, lleva su mirada hasta la luna llena; pidiendo que Sakura este mirándola también, disfruta del aire veraniego que sopla a su alrededor, vuelve a desesperarse, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan cursi? Si sigue así, no habrá remedio que lo regrese a la normalidad, lo mejor sería olvidarse de ella y retomar su venganza, por el momento la alcanzará y le demandará las repuestas que busca.

Mañana la encontrara en el país de la Hierba, es muy seguro que ella ya llego a su destino o le falta muy poco para alcanzarlo, él partirá mañana: en cuanto se anuncie el alba.

Se levanta de su lugar y procede a arrancar ramas del pobre árbol, teniendo ya una buena cantidad, decide regresar con su equipo, mejor dicho; su nuevo equipo. No tarda casi nada en llegar hasta el trío, y una vez más; Suigetsu y Karin están peleando ruidosamente, seguro que ese dicho que dice "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso": es cierto, que alguien se los haga ver a esos dos.

▬**Basta ▬**ordenó irritado, dejo las ramas en el centro y las encendió con un pequeño katon.

▬**Como siempre, ella empezó Sasuke ▬**se justificó el de cabello azul celeste.

▬ **¡Eso no es cie!… ▬**intentó defenderse, pero fue interrumpida.

▬**No me importa ▬**ahí está de nuevo ese tonó cruel y sumamente frío▬**. Sólo quiero absoluto silencio ▬**ordenó exasperado.

Lo que lograron recolectar fue fruta; los cuatro se dispusieron a comer, el silencio reino, hasta que Karin abrió la boca.

▬ **¿Qué te paso en las manos? **▬preguntó inocentemente.

▬**No te importa ▬**otro pedacito de su corazón cae al vacío, espera poder imponerse a ese nuevo tonó y actitud tan intimidantes, a ese paso se quedará sin corazón.

▬ **¿Quieres que te cure? ▬**volvió a intentarlo, después de todo ella es muy persistente.

▬**No, sólo déjame el botiquín ▬**le contestó y ordenó de mala gana, se acabo su cena, se levanta de su lugar, camina hasta ella y le exige el botiquín de primeros auxilios con la mano y mirada. Ella, una vez más intimidada por esa fría y cruel actitud; le extiende lo pedido, él lo toma con más fuerza de la necesaria, se aleja de mal humor.

▬**Juju espero que se le pase el humor de perros pronto ▬**comentó Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke le mando una mirada matadora, pero como es Suigetsu; se lo tomó a juego. Él azabache se desinfecto las heridas y después se vendo ambas manos, le hubiera gustado que cierta ninja médico lo hubiera curado, cerró sus manos con enojo contenido, al instante sintió sus manos arder y doler, valió la pena hacer ese acto de masoquismo; los pensamientos se disiparon…

▬**Y ahora será toda mía ▬**escuchó claramente la voz de ese fastidioso y descerebrado rubio.

Gruñó sonoramente, Suigetsu volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Guardó lo que uso, se levantó una vez más, camino hasta el par de locos y arrojó el botiquín sin cuidado alguno, sobresaltando a Karin.

▬**Ya llego la hora de dormir, haré la primera guardia, después vas tú Suigetsu, Juugo y por último Karin ▬**se dirigió al árbol más cercano, volteó a ver a la pelirroja▬**. Espero que mañana puedas dar con ella ▬**dijo y saltó al gran y bello árbol.

▬**Será mejor que lo hagas; sino tendremos que seguir aguantándolo ▬**le recriminó el espadachín a la rastreadora.

▬**Lo sé, lo sé ▬**respondió fastidiada, sin duda ella es la más exasperada, cansada y dolida por lo que está pasando, es increíble como una persona puede echarle a perder todo a otra persona.

Los tres shinobis se acostaron, los masculinos quedaron casi al instante dormidos, la femenina fue la que más batallo en dormir, pero finalmente lo logro. Ahora su sueño es resguardado por su líder.

La luna le está regalando un lindo espectáculo, su luz azul lo tranquiliza un poco y las nubes proyectan atrayentes sombras.

▬**Ya deben de ser las once y algunos minutos ▬**se respondió a sí mismo él apuesto pelinegro.

Su turno acaba a las dos de la madrugada, pidió el primer turno porque no iba a poder dormir, cuando acabe su turno; seguro que ahora si podrá hacerlo, sino es así, tendrá que hacer algo para conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Ya casi, ya casi, ya falta muy poco… ya puedo escuchar claramente el sonido de una gran cascada, ahora puedo verla sin ningún esfuerzo, por fin he llegado al país de la Cascada, procedo a atravesar la inmensa y hermosa cascada que se posa frente a mí ▬a partir de aquí no es necesario correr▬, una vez atravesé la gran cantidad de agua, encuentro varios pozos, escaneó el lugar; en busca de algún chakra cercano, el lugar está libre, observó con interés los pozos, al igual que mi alrededor, sin duda esos pozos son pasadizos subterráneos ▬o al menos eso es lo que recuerdo, ya he venido antes al país de la Cascada, en una misión, cuando el quipo siete seguía unido. Naruto me mencionó que entraron en el primer pozo, supongo que debo hacer lo mismo.<p>

Umm, no estaba en mis planes mojarme totalmente, pero ni modo, saco de mi mochila una bolsa de hule; en ella meto mi mochila, para que se moje lo menos posible. Respiró profundamente, contengo el aire y doy un grácil clavado al pozo que tengo en frente, empiezo a nadar en cuanto me sumerjo en el agua, gracias a los ojos que aún tengo activados, me es fácil ver ▬con un poco menos de claridad, ya que casi no hay luz▬, nado y nado hasta que por fin veo más claro. Sacó mi cabeza hacía la superficie, ya se me estaba acabando el vital oxígeno, puedo ver algunas luces a la distancia ▬son pocas; algo lógico porque ya es muy tarde▬, salgo completamente del agua, tocó de nuevo tierra, umm al menos ahora estoy más fresca y ya no hay rastros de sudor.

Llevó mi mirada y perfil hacía el agua, al parecer es un grande y hermoso lago, admiro el danzar nocturno del agua por unos minutos, salgo de mi ensueño, caminó en dirección a la aldea, buscó con la mirada alguna posada para pasar la noche.

Después de unos veinte minutos ▬tiempo que me ayudo a secarme, no completamente, pero al menos ya solo esta húmeda la ropa▬, por fin logro dar con un hotel, no pienso seguir buscando, me quedo con el dicho que dice; "quédate con lo primero que encuentres". Desactivo los ojos de gato y entró en la recepción, el lugar se ve acogedor y humilde, parece ser un buen lugar para hospedarse.

▬**Buenas noches ▬**saludó, pasan cinco minutos y aún no he recibido respuesta alguna.

▬**Buenas noches, perdone la tardanza, ¿lleva mucho esperando? ▬**me saludó una amable señora ya de edad, de algunos cincuenta años.

▬**No se preocupe ▬**le contesté amablemente.

▬ **¿En qué puedo ayudarla? ▬**me preguntó amable pero con algo de desconfianza.

▬ **¿Tiene alguna habitación disponible? ▬**espero que sí, sino tendré que retomar la búsqueda.

▬**Claro, ¿por cuánto tiempo desea hospedarse? ▬**aún tiene ese aspecto de desconfianza.

▬**Dos noches contando esta y un día ▬**dije reservada.

▬ **¿A nombre de quién? ▬**espero que el rumor del nuevo Biju no se haya esparcido ya.

▬**Haruno Sakura ▬**dije con algo de temor; que sólo fue perceptible por mí.

▬**Debe de pagar la mitad, por favor ▬**es algo que ya me esperaba.

▬ **¿Cuánto es el total? ▬**pregunté.

▬**Mil setecientos Ryo ▬**me contestó, asentí; saque el dinero de mi mochila, lo conté rápidamente.

▬**Aquí tiene ▬**dije y le extendí la paga completa.

▬**No es necesario que lo pague todo de una vez **▬me dio gracia la cara que puso.

▬**Lo sé, pero así quiero que sea ▬**le dije y me reí para mis adentros.

▬**Muy bien, su habitación esta en el tercer piso, puerta veintidós; cuenta con baño propio. ¿Desea que le lleven de cenar algo? ¿Desea algo en especial? ▬**esas dos preguntas sí me desencajaron un poco, es muy tarde, al menos eso es lo que creo.

▬**Sí, gracias. Lo que sea está bien ▬**contesté un poco ida, supongo que el sueño, cansancio y el hambre ya están haciendo efecto.

▬**En un momento se lo llevan ▬**me informó con una sonrisa.

▬**Gracias ▬**agradecí de corazón, tomé la llave que anteriormente me dejo en el mostrador y procedo a buscar mi habitación, subo las escaleras con desgano.

El hospedaje me salió algo caro ▬menos mal que aún cuento con una buena cantidad de dinero, que bueno que tengo por maña el ahorro▬, pero era de esperarse, los hoteles son los más caros; por eso es preferible hospedarse en algún motel o posada, lo único bueno es que cuenta con la comida y alguna otra novedad que desconozca por el momento.

Llegó al final de las escaleras, subo las otras que se alzan en frente, por fin llego al tercer piso, buscó el número que me tocó, lo encuentro; es un veintidós algo grande de color dorado, se ve a leguas que es de madera.

Me dirijo a la puerta, llevó la llave a la cerradura y abro la puerta, la cierro detrás de mí, busco el interruptor de la luz; palpando con mi mano derecha la pared, enciendo la luz: la cual me deja ver una cama de tamaño matrimonial, dos buros medianos a cada lado ▬con lámparas arriba de ellos, un reloj digital arriba del buro izquierdo▬, una puerta a la izquierda ▬supongo que es el baño▬, una mesita baja; tamaño mediano y un guardarropa de cajones grande.

Camino más cansada de lo habitual, dejo mi mochila en el suelo; cerca de la cama y el buro izquierdo, me quito la katana de encima y la escondo debajo de la cama, quito la bolsa de hule que protege mi equipaje; la hago bola y la tiro en la basura ▬un cesto pequeño de plástico de color café rojizo situado a un lado del buro▬, saco mi pijama y ropa interior seca, abro la puerta del baño, prendo la luz ▬veo una regadera; no tan amplia, con cortinas de color verde manzana, un lavamanos, un retrete y un mueble de color blanco con tres repisas▬, dejo mi ropa en la primera repisa, ▬en la segunda repisa hay jabones y champús; así no gasto los que traje conmigo▬, salgo y cierro la puerta detrás mío.

Llaman a mi puerta, seguro que es mi cena, me apresuro a abrir, me topo con un joven guapo ▬alto, de ojos miel y cabello castaño▬, más decido ignorarlo, no estoy para hombres ahora.

▬**Buenas noches; le traigo su cena ▬**me informó con una sonrisa coqueta, que lástima que me quite la katana antes de tiempo.

▬**Gracias ▬**dije amable pero con semblante serio; ya lo dije, no estoy para hombres. Lo dejo pasar, él entra y deja mi cena en la mesa baja.

▬ **¿Cuándo termine, lo usado? ▬**preguntó por los trastes que obviamente van a quedar sucios.

▬**No se preocupe, mañana vendrán por ellos ▬**me tranquilizó y quito un peso de encima.

▬**Un favor ▬**dije, él me mira atento, que ni se ilusione; no quiero nada con él▬**. Mañana me voy a levantar muy tarde; quiero dormir lo más que pueda ▬**pedí algo sin pedirlo.

▬**Claro; yo informaré sobre ello; nadie la molestara ▬**me alegra que haya entendido.

▬**Gracias y buenas noches ▬**dije y despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

▬**De nada, buenas noches ▬**hizo una leve reverencia y se fue, cerrando detrás de él.

Pensé que iba a batallar más, que bueno que no haya sido así. Voy hasta la puerta y le pongo seguro, me siento cerca de la mesa, agradezco por la comida y comienzo a comer ▬me trajeron un té de hierba buena caliente, pescado empanizado y arroz▬, disfruto de la comida, pero finalmente me la acabe, ordeno todo y me voy directo al baño.

Me desvisto, abro las llaves ▬templando el agua▬, entro con mi ropa en mano, la lavo con el jabón, salgo del agua, exprimo con mis manos la ropa y la cuelgo en el tubo que sujeta las cortinas ▬tengo que tener ropa limpia y tengo que adaptarme a la situación▬, me baño a un compas entre rápido y lento; quiero acabar cuanto antes para irme a dormir, pero igual quiero disfrutar del agua tibia caer sobre mí cuerpo.

Terminó de bañarme, me secó con una toalla; con la misma me secó un poco el cabello: finalmente la enredo en el, me visto con cansancio ▬mi pijama consiste en un short corto y una blusa cómoda de tirantes▬, doy un último vistazo a mi ropa, una vez más mojada, seguro que mañana estará completamente seca. Me quitó la toalla de la cabeza ▬aún tengo algo mojado el cabello, pero no importa▬, la cuelgo en el tubo; que le haga compañía a mi ropa.

Apagó la luz y salgo del baño ▬, arregló mi mochila ▬fue muy buena idea no usar el porta shuriken y kunai, lo malo es que sí vieron la katana▬, arregló la cama para dormir, enciendo la luz de la lámpara izquierda, apagó la luz del cuarto, me acuesto, llevó mi mano izquierda debajo de la cama y sacó la katana de su escondite, la pongo en un lado de mí ▬ya no puedo confiar en nadie▬, apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Me tapo con la sabana ▬ocultando mi arma▬, llevo mi cabello húmedo a un lado, cierro mis ojos, suspiro con cansancio y complacencia; logré llegar a mi objetivo: ahora puedo descansar y recuperarme, al menos por el momento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.<strong>_

_**Por mi parte; estoy más o menos (mi amado celular esta muerto temporalmente o tal vez permanentemente y ya falta poco para que regrese a la universidad), además de que no he dormido muy bien.**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo (ahora está más largo, ¿lo notaron? xD), perdón por tardar, pero al menos esta más largo de lo habitual.**_

_**Se aceptan y agradecen sus hermosos comentarios y alertas.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, se les quiere mucho, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

_**Disfruten la vida sanamente. ;)**_


	8. Siguiéndole la pista

_**Hola a todas de nuevo, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Pues aquí estoy una vez más con ustedes (tarde, pero aquí estoy).**_

_**Mi excusa ahora es que… mi trabajo (sí así es ¿lo pueden creer? Conseguí trabajo), estoy trabajando como demovendedora en Sam's club desde noviembre del año pasado, y pues también la universidad no me deja tiempo (ya que mi horario estaba muy quebrado), pero ya lo arregle, ahora iré de 8 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde (tal vez hasta 3), y trabajaré lo que son sábados y domingos (primeramente Dios).**_

_**Por tanto, en resumen (creo yo); que tendré más tiempo para escribir.**_

_**Bueno, esta continuación quiero dedicársela a una chica muy especial: "tamarasaez" (sé que le falta un punto a tú nickname; pero esta cosa no quiso hacerme el favor), ojalá te guste linda.**_

_**Espero que les guste mucho esté capítulo, lo hice con todo mi corazón, ojalá haya quedado largo (espero, ya que son ocho hojas de Word), perdonen los errores ortográficos, el tiempo se me viene encima.**_

_**Les agradezco mucho, muchísimo sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas; son unas hermosuras.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo lo mejor en su vida, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan, se les quiere mucho por acá.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Siguiéndole la pista.<strong>

Aún está oscuro, pero eso no quiere decir que sea de noche, en realidad están a media hora del alba, de que el imponente sol haga su aparición por el horizonte, los nervios no hacen más que carcomerlo tanto por dentro como por fuera, y su hiperactividad no ayuda en absolutamente nada.

▬**Debes de tranquilizarte Naruto-kun ▬**le sugiere amablemente Lee.

▬ **¡Lo sé Lee! Pero no puedo ▬**comentó sinceramente el muchacho de cabellera rubia.

▬**Inténtalo, no ganas nada perdiendo lo estribos ▬**le aconsejo Yamato.

▬**La encontraremos ▬**aseguro Sai con voz firme y decidida, ayudando a Naruto a entrar en calma.

▬**Así es ▬**afirmó una voz proveniente de un ya conocido enmascarado, todos los presentes se giran hacía él, prestándole total atención.

▬ **¡Vaya! Pensé que tendríamos que esperar más… Kakashi ▬**le comenta irónicamente su eterno rival.

▬**Ni pensarlo, esto no puede esperar ▬**argumenta con seriedad.

▬**Música para mis oídos sensei, no pensé escucharlo decir eso alguna vez ▬**celebró el rubio del equipo, recuperando un poco la calma▬**. Bien, en marcha ▬**dice y comienza a caminar, más nadie lo sigue, voltea a ver a sus compañeros con interrogación, su sensei niega; se lleva su mano derecha a su platinada cabellera.

▬**Tenemos que elaborar una buena estrategia Naruto, no te puedes aventurar así como así ▬**le recordó al joven y atolondrado ninja.

▬**Sí, sí, ya sé, pero que sea rápido ▬**dijo y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo pucheros con sus labios; esto le da un aire más infantil de lo normal.

▬**Bien, usaremos a mi jauría de perros ninja y los ojos de Neji para ayudarnos en el rastreo, iremos todos juntos y tendremos que separarnos en cierto punto, iremos en binas: Ten-ten y Neji, Gai y Lee, Naruto y yo, tú Sai serás él único que ira sólo; puesto que iras por aire, ¿dudas hasta el momento? ▬**pregunta a los presentes, más ninguno abre sus labios para argumentar algo▬**. Bien, nos comunicaremos por radios portátiles ▬**le entrega a cada miembro su radio, todos se lo ponen, incluyéndolo▬**. Por el momento no es necesario que los encendamos ▬**dijo al notar como su alumno rubio empezaba a encender su radio.

▬ **¿Eh? Sí, claro, claro ▬**dijo el ninja más cabeza hueca que existe en el mundo ninja, Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara y los demás dejan salir pequeñas risas y sonrisas, esperan que el Uzumaki nunca pierda su don de quitar la tensión a las situaciones más difíciles.

▬**Bueno, será mejor que empecemos con la misión ▬**dijo y todos asintieron, el enmascarado mordió su dedo pulgar hasta hacerlo sangrar e hizo los sellos de la técnica ninja de invocación▬**. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ▬**una nube de humo gris hizo su aparición y al instante apareció su jauría de perros.

▬ **¡Aquí estamos Kakashi! ▬**lo saludó Pakkun con respeto y alegría, observo a sus alrededores y reconoció a todos los presentes▬**. ¿Cuánto tiempo Naruto? ▬**le preguntó el can al muchacho.

▬**Ya bastante Pakkun ▬**le sonrió este con tristeza, el ninken rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en esta ocasión las cosas son más graves de lo que parecen.

▬**Necesitamos de tú ayuda Pakkun ▬**le dijo su dueño igualmente con tristeza, pero oculta, pero es bien sabido que los animales son expertos en percibir cosas que los humanos no pueden, y esta no es la excepción.

▬**Escucho y cumplo ▬**dijo el pequeño canino con disposición.

▬**Necesito que rastreen a Sakura ▬**le comunicó con seriedad.

▬**Umm, ya veo, con que se trata de esa chica ▬**opinó Bisuke.

▬ **¡Así es; necesitamos encontrarla cuanto antes! ▬**dijo impaciente Naruto a los perros, estos asintieron.

▬**Supongo que no es necesario que les dé algo de ella para el rastreo ▬**pensó en voz alta el peliplata.

▬**Supones bien Kakashi ▬**dijo Pakkun y los demás asintieron.

Los ninkens comenzaron con su tarea de rastrear al miembro femenino del equipo siete, no tardaron nada en detectar su objetivo, ladraron dando a entender a los ninjas que empezaba la misión.

La jauría salió corriendo, todos en la misma dirección, el equipo los siguió al instante; con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora por la esperanza y convicción de traer a su amiga de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Su mirada va de él a el horizonte, de él a el horizonte, el alba está a punto de hacer su aparición, lo mejor es despertar a todos antes de que la estrella la delate ante su amor, ya es tarde, será mejor despertarles.<p>

Ya gano algo de tiempo, al fin y al cabo la chica de cabello rosa ya lleva una gran ventaja, es posible y con algo de suerte que no quede pista de ella, incluso puede que se dirija a otra parte, quién sabe; todo puede pasar en la vida.

Se levanta de su lugar de vigía y se dirige a su líder a paso indeciso, tiene miedo de que la vuelva a tratar igual que ayer, no cree soportar más esa frialdad y brutalidad, quiere que vuelva a ser como antes, o al menos que le baje unas cuantas rayitas.

▬**Sasuke ▬**lo llama una vez que se encuentra a su altura. Él joven abre sus ojos al instante, eso asusta un poco a la joven mujer.

Sí el Uchiha no tiene un sueño pesado y siempre está alerta, claro, pero habitualmente necesita de dos hasta incluso tres llamadas para despertar; otra prueba más de que está impaciente por encontrar a su ex compañera de equipo, eso la molesta demasiado, pero disimula.

▬**Despierta a los demás ▬**le ordena y este hace amago de levantarse, la chica asiente y va a despertar al más grande del grupo.

▬**Juugo, levántate; es hora de irnos ▬**el grandulón se levanta al instante, pareciera que comprende perfectamente al Uchiha, y en parte es así, no se puede entender del todo esa devoción que siente por el portador del sharingan, está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por él, es tanta la devoción que incluso da miedo, pero es bien sabido que lo hace por Kimimaru.

▬**Despierta a Suigetsu ▬**le pide y este asiente comprensivamente, se dirige a su extravagante compañero.

▬**Suigetsu, ya es hora ▬**lo llama, moviéndolo levemente, el peli celeste se revuelve en su lugar, más no se levanta.

▬**Cinco minutos más ▬**pide infantilmente, haciendo un puchero.

▬ **¡Te vamos a dejar! ▬**le gritó la peliroja, dejándose llevar por la rutina de pelear a cada rato con él, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, había metido la pata y ella fue la que hizo poner de mal humor al Uchiha con su grito, Suigetsu por fin se levanto y le mando una mueca de fastidio a la loca de cabellos rojos, ahora tendrán que aguantar de nuevo a su gruñón líder todo el bendito día.

▬**Tan temprano y gritando ▬**comentó en su mente el Uchiha, frunció el entrecejo con enojo▬**. Hmp, vámonos ▬**le ordenó al grupo, empezando a andar, sin importarle si los demás estaban listos o no.

▬**Lo siento ▬**se disculpo su femenina subordinada, Sasuke la observo y se molesto muchísimo más; puesto que su mente disfrazo a la de cabellos rojos por su ex compañera de equipo, recordó a Sakura cuando se disculpaba con él, y una vez más la kunoichi de Konoha se adueño de su mente, gruñe por lo bajo ante eso.

▬**Hmp ▬**emitió con un humor de perros y comenzó a correr, ahora más impaciente por encontrarla.

▬**Vaya, ¿ahora qué hiciste? ▬**preguntó dudoso él muchacho de cabellera azul celeste.

▬ **¡Yo nada, todo es culpa de la pelos de chicle! ▬**se excuso enojada, sin duda odia a esa chica, todo iba bien, pero tenía que aparecer "esa" y arruinarlo todo.

▬**Ju, yo creo que tiene gran interés por esa chica, ¿y quién no? Apuesto a que con ella quiere cumplir su segundo objetivo ▬**dijo con toda la intención del mundo, la kunoichi de Hebi lo fulmina con la mirada, enojándose más▬**. ¿Qué? Yo lo haría ▬**le dio su opinión y salió detrás de su jefe, ella baja la cabeza triste, ¿qué puede hacer ahora? Sólo le queda idear un mejor plan y esperar a que salga bien.

▬ **¿Vamos? ▬**le pregunta su compañero de cabello naranja, ella asiente y sale corriendo, él la sigue.

Los tres logran alcanzar a Sasuke; que ya se había adelantado un buen tramo, deciden no decir nada, ni dejar salir ningún sonido, no quieren que se ponga peor, ya es suficiente aguantarlo cuando esta ▬según▬ de buen humor, será mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Por la mente del joven ninja pelinegro pasan a toda velocidad posibles razones por las cuales la ninja médico dejo la aldea, pero no encuentra una que le parezca demasiado convincente, es decir, ¿qué te fuerza a irte de tú hogar? Él lo hizo por venganza, pero es seguro que ella no lo hizopor eso, él sabe perfectamente que la chica es una pacifista de primera categoría, no se iría por venganza, es cierto que le dijo que quería matar a alguien ▬eso lo escucho de sus propios labios▬, pero no tiene lógica.

¿Habrá tenido problemas con Naruto, con Kakashi quizás? O tal vez el problema sea con la Hokage, pero eso sí que no tiene nada de lógica, ella es la pupila de Tsunade, la quinta Hokage.

¿Hizo algo en contra de la aldea? ¡Claro que no! Eso es absurdo, ella no puede lastimar ni a una molesta mosca, menos aún haría algo en contra de la hoja, daría antes su vida que hacer algo en contra de su aldea, o los aldeanos que habitan en ella.

Pero si no es nada de eso, ¿entonces por qué? No encuentra una sola razón que le explique el por qué. Le dio una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, todo por estar pensando tanto, será mejor que deje de hacerlo ya que no está ganando nada, solo está logrando ponerse de mal humor.

▬**Vamos a aumentar el paso ▬**ordenó y fue más rápido, los demás hicieron lo mismo, dos de ellos resoplaron, la primera por fastidio hacia cierta mujer entrometida, y el otro por tener que ir más rápido.

▬ **¿Acaso la gente no puede comprender que nací cansado? ▬**sé cuestionó mentalmente él muchacho de dientes afilados, notó como de apoco lo iban dejando atrás sus compañeros▬**. Al parecer no ▬**le contestó a la nada, rodando sus ojos.

Aumento la carrera y los alcanzó, los cuatro ninjas siguen corriendo, en busca de su objetivo; la ninja médico de cabellos rosas y ojos verde jade.

El sol se encuentra en lo alto esta vez, dando luz y calor a los que están debajo de él, esto les molesta un poco a los presentes; puesto que por su culpa se sienten más presionados, el tiempo corre rápidamente y ellos no pueden hacer nada por evitar eso. Él más gritón del grupo por fin llega a su límite, ya no puede soportar más.

▬ **¡¿Hasta dónde fue?! ▬**quiso saber, pero nadie le puede responder su pregunta**. ¡Lo sabía, perdimos mucho tiempo! ▬**recriminó el rubio enojado, pero no se sabe bien a quién va dirigida esa recriminación.

▬**Naruto ▬**lo llamó su maestro, este le prestó atención▬.** Tus reclamos no están ayudando, hay que hacer lo que debemos hacer, ya es tarde para lamentarse o echar culpas ▬**dijo seriamente el enmascarado del sharingan, Naruto simplemente se limito a bajar su cabeza.

▬**Solamente quiero encontrarla ▬**se excuso el muchacho, sus ojos se ensombrecieron; no quiere perder a otro ser querido, no quiere perder a su hermana.

▬**Nosotros también Naruto-kun ▬**coincidió con él Lee.

▬**Así es, y vamos a encontrarla, ¡ya lo verás! ▬**lo animó su amiga Ten-ten.

▬ **¡Sí! ▬**dijo decidido, renovando sus fuerzas y determinación gracias a sus amigos.

Todos asintieron decididos y siguieron corriendo, ahora por el suelo, puesto que los árboles hace una hora que se acabaron, siguieron corriendo y corriendo, hasta que lograron divisar a la distancia los restos de lo que fue antes un pueblo tranquilo y harmonioso, llegaron hasta las cenizas que quedan del lugar, todos observan desconcertados.

▬ **¿Qué paso aquí? ▬**preguntó incrédulo Gai▬**. ¿Por qué no informaron de esto a la Hokage? Se supone que es territorio del país del fuego.**

▬**Parece que no tuvieron tiempo para nada Gai ▬**le contestó Kakashi serio, analizando la situación. No es normal que algo como "esto" haya pasado de la noche a la mañana y menos que nadie se enterara de lo que paso, tal parece que se retrasaran un poco más▬**. Pakkun ▬**llamó al can con autoridad.

▬**Lo sabemos ▬**le dijo y todos los ninkens se dispusieron a usar su sentido más eficaz.

▬**Aquí se percibe más fuerte el olor de Sakura-chan ▬**informó Shiba, olfateando el lugar, los demás perros se dirigieron ahí.

▬**Umm, pero no solo es el de ella ▬**dijo Pakkun con el ceño fruncido y levemente preocupado.

▬ **¿A qué te refieres? ▬**quiso saber Naruto.

▬**También se percibe el de ese ninja rubio al que se enfrentaron anteriormente ▬**dijo Pakkun, haciendo memoria.

▬ **¿A cuál? ▬**esta vez fue Sai él que hablo.

▬**Al que ataco a Gaara ▬**informó, una gota de sudor resbala por su cien canina.

▬ **¿Deidara? ▬**preguntó Kakashi, dudoso.

▬**Ese precisamente ▬**afirmó.

▬**Pero, no solo se trata de él, hay otros cinco olores ▬**comenzó a decir Bisuke, todos dirigen su atención a él▬**. Uno de ellos es el de Sasuke ▬**dijo y en cuanto termino todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, él rubio hizo puños sus manos, a Sai se le ensombrecieron los ojos y Kakashi por otra parte se preocupo más de la cuenta; las cosas se ponen cada vez peores, los demás comprenden el dolor del equipo siete.

▬**En total son siete personas las que estuvieron aquí: Sakura incluida ▬**rompió el silencio que se formo el perro más pequeño de la jauría de Kakashi.

▬**Tenemos que informar de esto a la Hokage, más no quiero perder tanto tiempo, por lo tanto; Urushi, ve hasta la aldea e informa de la situación a Tsunade ▬**ordenó Kakashi.

▬**No, necesitamos de todos los perros Kakashi, no es prudente mandar a uno con la Hokage ▬**mencionó Gai.

▬ **¿Entonces? ▬**preguntó.

▬**Yo puedo mandarle un informe con una de mis pinturas ▬**opinó Sai.

▬**Bien, lo haremos así, chicos; los necesitamos de nuevo ▬**dijo y sus perros comenzaron de nuevo con el rastreo, Sai aprovecho esto para hacer el informe, cuando lo termino hizo uno de sus famosos jutsus y este se fue volando con la información obtenida.

▬ **¡Lo encontramos! ▬**gritó Pakkun y comenzó a correr, todos lo siguieron.

▬**Pero, ¡¿qué hay de Sasuke?! ▬**preguntó una vez más impaciente por la situación.

▬**No te preocupes Naruto; no sé por qué razón, pero él está siguiendo a Sakura ▬**mencionó y una vez más todos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

▬**Imposible ▬**dijo descolocado él rubio, Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos; calculador.

▬**Sí, sin duda las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor. Espero que no cometas una imprudencia, Sasuke ▬**rogo en su mente el ninja copia▬**. ¡Aumentemos el paso!**

▬ **¡Sí! ▬**gritaron todos en afirmación.

* * *

><p>Listo, han llegado a su destino, por fin, les llevo más tiempo del requerido, al parecer el equipo que recluto no es tan eficiente como creía, o tal vez sí lo es, solo que esta vez no quieren poner de su parte.<p>

▬**Búscala ▬**le ordenó con voz seca, pero levemente excitada el Uchiha.

▬**S-sí ▬**afirmo y volvió a hacer los sellos correspondientes, busca de nuevo, pero una vez más nada, eso la molesta de sobremanera▬**. ¿Qué clase de fenómeno es? ¿Cómo es posible qué no pueda encontrarla? ▬**protestó, elevando su chillona voz, Sasuke se molesta por eso.

▬**Entonces nos vemos en dos horas ▬**los tres lo miraron con interrogación▬**. La buscaremos en la aldea y por los alrededores, quien la encuentre tráigala a como dé lugar, sino: nos reuniremos aquí todos, vamos ▬**ordenó y salió disparado en dirección a la aldea.

▬ **¡Esa chica! ▬**se quejó Karin con odio.

▬**Jeje, sí que es escurridiza ▬**comento Suigetsu, Juugo asintió dándole la razón; este se fue en otra dirección, dejando a la pareja de gritones solos▬**. Por cierto… **llamó la atención de su compañera, esta lo miro, alzando una ceja▬**. Yo creo que el fenómeno eres tú ▬**le dijo burlonamente, para después desaparecer a gran velocidad en una dirección diferente.

La joven se volvió a enojar de sobre manera, pero ahora por culpa de el idiota de su compañero, resopla y se dirige en dirección contraria de los otros tres. El quipo Hebi inicia su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>Todo se define en el buen empleo del tiempo, ambos equipos; el de Konoha y Hebi invierten su tiempo en la búsqueda y rastreo de la Haruno, esperando poder dar con ella, cada uno tiene un fin diferente, diferentes motivos que los llevan a buscarla, pero al final de cuentas ambos bandos quieren dar con ella.<p>

Unos buscan respuestas y otros quieren llevarla con ellos, ambos quieren recuperar y mantener los lazos, ya sea voluntaria o involuntariamente, pero el tiempo es el que manda, el tiempo es el que decide, para lograr su objetivo; tienes que hacerse aliados del tiempo.

Como todo en la vida… lleva tiempo.


	9. Permítanme recuperarme

_**Hola de nuevo a todas, espero que se encuentren de lo mejor.**_

_**Después de un buen tiempo, por fin les trigo la continuación de este Fanfic, ojalá que les guste la continuación.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentan, dejan alertas y me agregan a favoritos, en verdad se los agradezco muchísimo.**_

_**Las invito a leer mis demás fanfics y también a pasarse por mi blog, canal en Youtube, devianart, etcétera (pueden encontrar los links en mi perfil).**_

_**Se aceptan comentarios, alertas y favoritos, en verdad gracias hermosuras.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito en todo lo que hagan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Permítanme recuperarme.<strong>

Estoy muy cómoda y a la vez muy incómoda, pero es algo lógico, mi cuerpo está muy cansado y tenso por todo lo que he pasado, aún tengo mucho sueño, me acomodo una vez más en la cama, puedo sentir como el sueño empieza a apoderarse de mí… ¡¿Pero qué, qué es ese ruido?! ¡Algunos queremos dormir! Inevitablemente se esfuma la neblina del sueño y da paso a la del coraje, me las pagara aquel que ha osado interrumpir mi descanso, ya verá cómo le va a ir.

Me quito bruscamente las sábanas que me cobijan, me levantó de un tirón, al instante siento un punzante, palpitante, horrible y desesperante dolor en toda mi cabeza, es casi insoportable, por auto reflejo llevo mis manos y me sobo la parte afectada, cambio de dirección y me voy directamente a mi sien, la aprieto con brusquedad.

▬ **¡Ya me escucho vieja! ▬**vuelven a hacer escándalo en forma de grito.

▬ **¡Oye, más respeto! ▬**esa voz la reconozco, estoy segura que pertenece al muchacho que me atendió ayer.

▬ **¡Tú no te metas mocoso! ▬**gritó mucho más fuerte esta vez, eso me enfurece, agarro entre mis manos mi nueva katana y me dirijo a la salida de mi habitación.

Abro y cierro la puerta, voy hacía las escaleras, al instante los alegatos y gritos se hacen muchísimo más fuertes, me dirijo hacía donde proviene el ruido insoportable e irrespetuoso, antes de llegar a mi destino, me dedico a observar lo poco que hay ante mi visión; al parecer son tres ▬el trío es de compleción fornida, pero no exagerada y altos, les cálculo unos veintitantos años▬; los que acosan a la señora y al muchacho, pensé que sería más difícil, pero me equivoque, esto será pan comido.

▬**Oigan ▬**los llamó con voz cansada y un poco rasposa por la falta de uso, salgo de mi escondite improvisado.

Todos los presentes ponen su atención en mí, cuatro miradas me molestan de sobre manera, puesto que son lujuriosas, pero bueno, yo tengo la culpa por salir así, esto me servirá de lección, continuó con lo que iba a decir.

▬ **¿Quién fue el que me despertó? ▬**entrecierro mis ojos esperando la respuesta.

▬**Lo siento, pero fui yo preciosa ▬**vaya, yo me esperaba una respuesta ofensiva de su parte, alzo una ceja incrédula▬**. Te ruego que me disculpes, puedes ir a dormir de nuevo, o sí lo prefieres termino mis asuntos aquí y voy a hacerte compañía ▬**me responde muy insinuante.

▬**No gracias, prefiero que se larguen de una vez ▬**le contestó con voz fría.

▬**Bien… ▬**esa respuesta me hace tener mala espina▬**. ¡Danos todo de una buena vez vieja! ▬**amenaza a la señora con un machete, los otros tres también cargan con la misma arma.

▬ **¡De eso nada! ▬**le digo con voz amenazante.

▬**Linda, por favor no te mentas, no quiero hacerle daño a un bombón como tú ▬**responde a mi amenaza con paciencia, eso me irrita de sobre manera.

▬**Te aseguro que no podrás ni verme bueno para nada **▬lo insultó, a ver sí de esa forma lo saco de sus casillas, él sólo voltea a verme un poco irritado.

▬**Señorita, no se preocupe, esta bien; prefiero darles el dinero a tener a algún herido aquí **▬me pide suplicante la dueña del motel.

▬**Bien dicen que los viejos son sabios, ¿no muchachos? ▬**los otros dos sueltan unas carcajadas en afirmación▬**. En cambio los jóvenes son unos imprudentes ▬**agrega viéndonos al muchacho y a mí.

▬**Y las lacras como tú no valen nada pero se creen lo mejor del mundo; pero eso ya lo sabemos bien, así que, ¿qué le hacemos? ▬**le pregunté burlona.

▬**Estas acabando con mi paciencia muchacha tonta ▬**vaya, ya era hora.

▬ **¿Crees que eso me interesa? ▬**le preguntó con una sonrisa autosuficiente, mi agresor se lleva una mano a su sien.

▬**Ya me canse ▬**dijo y se acerco amenazante hacía mí, yo me quedo estática e inmutable.

▬ **¡****No, por favor tome el dinero y váyanse! ▬**le pide suplicante la señora.

▬**No se ****preocupe señora, todo estará bien ▬**trató de tranquilizarla.

No debería preocuparse por mí, sino de esté pobre diablo que se esta acercando, no sabe lo que le espera, umm, incluso puedo decir que siento pena por él, puesto que esta bola de lacras no son ninjas, por tanto no tienen ninguna clase de posibilidad contra mí, ni siquiera necesito de las habilidades de Kaguya para hacerles frente, bastara con usar un poco de taijutsu o tal vez puedo usar la katana.

Sin previo aviso mi agresor se abalanza sobre mí, supongo que quería usar el factor sorpresa, pero no le va a servir, porque aunque no este en posición de pelea, sí estoy en guardia y atenta a sus movimientos. No me muevo de mi lugar ni un solo centímetro, ya esta a escasos milímetros de mí, veo su sonrisa de autosuficiencia ▬me encargare de borrársela, es hora de divertirse▬, desaparezco de su vista a una velocidad abismal, lo observó desde el lugar en el que me posicione ▬sentada en el escritorio en el que atienden a los huéspedes del lugar▬, el inepto me busca con su mirada, desconcertado.

▬ **¿A quién buscas? **▬le preguntó inocente, con una pequeña sonrisa. Voltea a verme receloso, agrando mi sonrisa por esa cara de tonto que puso▬**. En fin, creo que me toca a mí, ¿no? ▬**ya es hora de terminar con el juego, dejo mi katana en el escritorio, al parecer no la necesitare.

De nuevo, a una gran velocidad, me dirijo a él, me pongo en frente suyo, él susodicho se sorprende, de un rápido movimiento le doy un rodillazo en el estomago para sofocarlo, por supuesto que medí mi fuerza, no quiero terminar todavía, además lo necesito consiente, después de todo es el líder del par de necios que están a mis espaldas, él que era mi agresor se desploma en el suelo tomando entre sus manos la parte afectada.

▬**De-de-deténgala ▬**logra decir a sus compinches, al parecer la diversión sigue.

Me volteó a mirarlos, desafiante, ambos me observan dudosos, pero finalmente se abalanzan sobre mí, el primero viene con su puño alzado, lleva su puño a mi cara, pero lo intercepto con mucha facilidad, él me mira sorprendido ▬seguro que por mi fuerza, después de todo, quién se puede esperar que alguien de mi complexión sea tan fuerte▬, aún con su puño en mi mano, me giro con destreza y le doy una patada en toda su fea cara, lo dejo caer en donde se encuentra su líder. El segundo se detiene a duras penas, supongo que medita si es buena idea atacarme o no ▬lleva su mirada hasta su líder, preguntando con la mirada, esté le responde silenciosamente, él más sensato se deja caer de rodillas, escondiendo su mirada.

▬ **¿Quién eres? ▬**me pregunta a duras penas el papá de los pollitos.

▬**Eso no te importa, lo que sí debe de importarte es que si quieres seguir con tú mísera vida, será mejor que te dediques a cosas de bien a partir de ahora, me contuve mucho para no matarlos bola de asquerosos rufianes, odio a los que son como ustedes, así que no me busquen porque me encontraran, ¡¿entendido?! ▬**sí que estoy furiosa, en serio no los mato por mi código de ninja, además de que no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos por tipos como estos. Los tres asintieron sumisos, seguro que deben de sentirse muy mal, se ve a leguas que son machistas, su ego debe de estar por los suelos▬**. Otra cosa… ▬**espero a que me vean a los ojos, lo que hacen sin remedio alguno▬**. Será mejor que le digan a toda lacra y calaña que aquí se encuentre, que estoy aquí y sí planean hacer sus numeritos su vida acabara en una milésima de segundo, ¿estamos? ▬**ellos asienten una vez más▬**. Se que no es de su interés, pero, bueno, ya que ▬**les digo, haciendo muecas▬**. Soy Sakura Haruno; ninja médico de la aldea oculta de la hoja, Konoha ▬**digo por último y me dirijo al escritorio por mi katana.

▬**Eso lo explica todo ▬**ese susurro me detiene, giro un poco mi cabeza y llevo mis ojos hasta su posición▬**. Perdónenos Sakura-sama, estaremos por aquí sí se le ofrece algo ▬**eso me desencajo, pero es mejor que ignore el comentario.

▬**Umm ▬**emito simplemente y recorro el camino que me separa de mi arma. El trió se levanta y sale por la puerta como perritos regañados. Pongo mi mano sobre la bella funda.

▬**Muchas gracias Sakura-sama ▬**me dice la voz de la señora, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

▬**No tiene nada que agradecer señora, sólo cumplo mi deber como ninja ▬**le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella me corresponde con otra.

Siento un dolor intenso a la altura de mi pecho, al instante ese dolor se traslada a varios lugares de mi cuerpo; la articulación y el tobillo del pie derecho, el brazo izquierdo, mi espalda, mi cuello y toda la cabeza.

▬ **¿Qué me pasa? ▬**me preguntó y le preguntó a Kaguya.

▬**Son la secuelas de nuestra pelea, ¿lo recuerdas? ▬**me responde la voz de esa fastidiosa princesa▬**. Y tú eres más fastidiosa que yo ▬**me responde en tonó digno y sin perder ese tonó de realeza que se carga.

▬**Pero no recuerdo que me golpearas el pecho ▬**le recuerdo a ella también.

▬**No, pero recuerda ese jutsu que hiciste, creo que es más que lógico, además te puedo asegurar que a la altura del pecho; ahí debes de tener una herida que esta cicatrizando, y es muy seguro que por eso sientas esa molestia ahora mismo ▬**tiene mucho sentido.

▬ **¿Necesita algo Sakura-sama? ▬**me regresa a la realidad la pregunta del muchacho, hablando por primera vez en todo este rato.

▬**No, sólo, por favor… permítanme recuperarme ▬**les respondo un poco pensativa.

▬ **¿Esta herida, le hicieron algo? ▬**me dio un poco de ternura la pregunta hecha por la señora.

▬**A decir verdad, estoy herida desde que llegue, tuve hace poco una pelea fuerte, y todavía me estoy recuperando, pero no se preocupen, estoy bien ▬**les contestó a ambos con una sonrisa sincera**▬. Dormiré un poco más, después vendré a comer, con su permiso ▬**les informo, me dispongo a tomar entre mis manos la que será mi amiga fiel a partir de ahora.

▬**No es necesario que baje a comer, Yashiro le llevara la comida hasta su habitación Sakura-sama ▬**me dice la señora, la cual aún no sé su nombre, pero al menos ya sé el del muchacho.

▬**Gracias… ▬**no supe como dirigirme a la dueña del lugar.

▬**Tsubaki, me llamo Tsubaki, Sakura-sama ▬**me responde ella con una sonrisa comprensiva.

▬**Gracias Tsubaki Oba-san ▬**le sonrió, no puede evitar sonrojarme, Yashiro me observa embelesado, eso me hace sonrojar un poco más▬**. Me retiro, con su permiso ▬**digo y me retiro a mi resiento de descanso.

Subo las escaleras, más cansada de lo normal, siento como si en vez de recuperar mi chakra me fuera quedando sin el, llego a duras penas a mi cuarto, entro y cierro la puerta ▬esta vez sin seguro▬, me meto a la cama como si fuera una necesidad primordial, escondo mi katana debajo de las cobijas, no sé en que instante, pero el sueño me atrapa en sus redes y no me deja ir, siento como me voy quedando dormida instantáneamente, perdiendo la conciencia de todo a mi alrededor, tengo miedo de quedarme así de inofensiva, pero ahora solamente me queda confiar en que nada malo pasará en mi período de inconsciencia.


End file.
